Life Full Of Oranges
by potahtos
Summary: Rin Sakine, a genius spy with talent in all areas, is an intended social outcast in the school she was forced to study in. Now disguised as Rinka Kamine, she'll have to try and get through one more year of school. But when singer Len Kagamine transfers into her school, will her icy wall break down? After all, life is full of oranges - sweet or not. Len/Rin, Rated T HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Welcome to my new story. Hopefully it's not too shabby since it's my first time writing an action-based story so if I have mistakes - particularly in the action then don't be afraid to tell me. Well then, let's get on with the story XD This is the second story since I wanted to write a happier genre... XD I'll try to update the first one when I have inspiration~~**

 **Edit: 24/04/2016  
Revised all the incorrect info about Kiyoteru's name info and changed to the right one. I completely forgot that Japanese names were read from the right DX Hope you all forgive me and thank you to the reviewer who informed me. Anymore wrong info, please inform me!**

 **Updated due to mistakes here and then... (Sorry.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

 **Warning: Rated T for swearing and violence and stuff...**

* * *

 **Life Full of Oranges  
** _Chapter 1: Can't Be Bothered_

* * *

"Agent R02, I repeat Agent R02!" The headset blared as a womanly voice commanded, "Be careful, there's a bunch of criminals out there. There's about ten in the room about to attack the princess."

A shadow zipped from building to building with lightning speed as the nimble figure finally landed to their destined building – inside the window. The figure then walked slowly into the moon's veil of light in front of a single room door revealing a beautiful young girl who wore an all black outfit – black shorts, combat boots, combat jacket and a simple shirt over a bullet proof vest. She had short blonde hair that reached her shoulders which were left loose with bangs held back by white clips, her head adorning a huge white bow in the shape of an orange leaf and sharp, electric blue eyes which flickered with irritability.

Huffing and pouting her mouth the girl folded her arms in annoyance.

"What?" The girl snapped as she mock-sighed, "You don't trust your best, most genius spy?"

The woman on the other line could only shake her head in return before replying icily, "Yes, yes. We know you're a genius. But you better hurry up and work your magic before I send Kaito hurtling 'ice creams' at you. Oh, and your target is about to get killed."

The spy winced at the woman's tone. Whatever she meant by 'ice cream', the girl desperately hoped that it meant that she wasn't going to make her partner throw shaving cream at her.

"Fine." She said finally, "Count five minutes and I'll be done. In return, you better pay me by giving me an orange parfait tomorrow." The other line answered with silence and then a firm, yet hesitating voice seemed to nod, "Deal."

With the negotiations dealt with her difficult master, the girl proceeded to wear her nifty night goggles on as well as a mask before kicking down the door that laid openly in front of her. Surprise filled the air almost immediately.

The room was relatively simple. Just a room about the size of a normal apartment bedroom with a coffee table in the middle, two brown couches sandwiching the table (with just enough space for people to walk through) and a bookshelf. Above, on the ceiling was a single square flush light. The walls and ceiling were magnolia and spread out on the floor were a plain maroon carpet.

Would've been nice if there weren't suspicious looking grown men in the room.

Speaking of them, several had turned their heads towards the petite figure while at the furthest back corner was another girl who had long teal hair (an unusual colour, but then again) styled into two pigtails and was older than her, frightened.

' _Am I not allowed in?'_ the spy asked herself, unbelieving, _'Talk about rude customer service.'_

"What are you doing here?" A man to the right implored - rather threateningly, "Don't you know we're busy here? If you don't want to get hurt then go away, little girl unless you wanna join this one!" He points to the teallette shaking in fear.

 _'What the hell?'_ Agent R02 thought to herself, _'They're so stupid to not even attack me. Can't they see my freaking attire?!'_

Rolling her eyes, the fourteen-year-old girl drooped her arms by her sides before placing her hands on her hips in exasperation.

"Five minutes." She mumbled and the men looked at her in confusion.

The next thing you know, she disappeared at lightning speed.

Literally.

Like, seriously literally.

 _Very, very-_

Never mind.

The man who was nearest to the spy gasped as his eyes widened before falling on the floor to his knees. There wasn't even time to be surprised as men started falling to their knees one by one just like dominoes.

"Oh shit! S-shoot her!" The man who looked about thirty (who had cornered the spy's target girl) ordered.

The remaining three men nodded, shakily fumbling with their guns, and tried to shoot the black-with-a-tint-of-yellow shadow that zoomed around, too fast for the bullets to hit as if she was predicting where they'd hit.

"6 o'clock straight towards my head coming at a fast rate of 500 meters per second." She muttered, her eyes focused on each bullet.

Moving to the left really fast, she dodged the bullet aimed for her head. The next bullet came straight at her just after that previous bullet at a rather fast speed. She rapidly grabbed her dagger from her pocket (as well as twirling it to change her grip) before deflecting the threat away.

The spy ignored the rest by dodging and deflecting - after all, her job needn't her to waste time. Circling the three, she quickly appeared behind the guy who had shot the two bullets.

Wrapping his neck with her forearm, she then applied pressure to the side of his neck (where you feel your pulse) by squeezing towards her other arm - not too hard but enough to leave them choking for air and unconscious.

She quickly left before appearing behind the guy who had asked her what her intentions were and warned her. Still in mid-air, she twisted her upper torso towards the ground all the while spinning her right leg upwards before delivering a final blow to his scalp by her calf very hard, knocking him into the same fate as the rest of the unconscious men.

One minute left.

Straightening herself, the spy dusted her hands. She then placed a hand on her hips as she looks at the only male left in the room with a confident smile.

"So," she grinned, "Wanna play next?"

The man - presumably the leader - shook with fright present in his muddy brown eyes before his mood changed to that of a prey avenging his friends. He growled like a wolf while he stepped away from the teal-haired target.

"I'll kill you." He threatened as he reloaded his gun and taking off the safety lock in rage. When a click was heard, he wasted no second and rushed straight towards her while shooting bullets continuously and quite fast - but not fast enough for our spy.

The spy dodged all the bullets with ease, occasionally using her trusty dagger. She grinned in delight as he came nearer, but just when he was close enough for her to attack back, the man only fell forward and onto his knees. He wasn't the only one surprised as the blonde was in a state of shock herself.

"W-wha?" He asked with bewildered eyes before his eyelids slowly closed and he collapsed, unable to continue further. His falling only revealed the same girl with teal hair behind him who had her legs raised, a look of a triumphant smirk adorning her graceful features.

She looked at the agent as her eyes glittered with fascination.

"That was impressive!" The girl beamed while clapping her hands together gleefully, "You managed to not kill them, too! Amazing work as usual!"

The other spy rolled her eyes in duration with taking off her goggles and mask to reveal blue delighted eyes and a smile, "Say that to yourself. Your acting was flawless! Honestly, you are one sneaky spy," She took the time to curtsy in a joking manner, "Your Highness, Princess Miku."

The teal-haired girl - Miku - laughed as she waved her hand, "Come one, it was really irritating especially when you want to just immediately _kill_ those weird big freaks." She paused with a serious look, "Oh and stop calling me "princess". It's quite annoying."

"You know I'm only teasing you."

The blonde was then suddenly attacked into a bear hug by the older girl, "That's my Rin!"

"Miku! You're not supposed to say my name!" The blue-eyed spy hissed, "Use my spy name! Spy name!"

Sweatdropping, the older girl let go before letting loose a nervous laugh, "Sorry, agent R02. By the way," Miku eyed the spy, "Aren't you supposed to, y'know, perhaps report back to Meiko?"

She blinked before a voice comes from the headset, "No worries. I got it all. You managed to finish in five minutes, too. I must say, quite the show you two put on there."

"Really? Good." the younger girl smirked, "Better treat me to those delicious orange parfaits tomorrow!"

The other line groaned.

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

Hey there, my name is Rinka Kamine and I-

You know what, cut this crap (excuse my language). I might as well just tell you who I am, but you gotta keep it a secret (at least until all the characters or someone who doesn't know knows about it). But then again, you probably already know from the beginning.

Okay. Let's start again.

Hi, Rin Sakine here. The one and only Rin you all know about! Fourteen and still healthy, too!

And still really sleepy.

Right now, I'm here running to school with the time ticking against me as well as eating my orange (I don't have time for bread). Why was I running?And with oranges too? Firstly, I'm close to being late with only 10 minutes of free time before school dawns hell upon me, and secondly; because oranges are much more efficient and delicious!

And then...

My watch rang.

 _Oh no, no, no, no, no._

1 minute left til the gates closed.

Still keeping my quite relaxed yet hasty pace of running, I could finally see the towering gates coming towards me and the great brick walls of the stupid school rising as a barrier to my perfect school attendance (which is always last minute). Looking around, I looked for any sign of people (and thank the oranges there wasn't). I nodded to myself once scanning the area completely. I fastened my speed in order to accomplish this simple action which would - if successful - lead me to the glorious vastness beyond this wall (please note the sarcasm).

Determination filled my bones as I threw my last piece of orange and my dark brown bag (which is safely closed) in the air - just above the walls - and when the sunlight glinted on the small piece of beloved fruit's heavenliness and school bag, I jumped and kicked my feet up towards the sky in an arch-like motion while lifting up my arms in a similar motion. I then threw them towards the ground to the front of me with one hand slightly in front of the other when landing on the earth. My body twisted as my feet landed on the floor, my upper body immediately following making a bridge shape before standing upright to do another flip. Bending my knees as I shaped myself into a ball, I quickly jumped over the wall as to not waste any momentum from the last two flips. At the moment that I jumped mid-air, I lifted my face up to the sky and managed to catch the prize I awaited - the orange piece. Oh, and my school bag in my hand that reached out.

With my legs aiming for the other side's ground, I bent my knees upon contact with the ground. Feeling safe, I straightened my legs again.

 _'Perfect timing!'_ I praised myself. Hastily, I quickly munched on the orange piece before I made sure I had everything ready and prepared. My brown contact lenses were safely on (thank goodness or I'd be dead without them given the fact that searching for them would prove too difficult) and my medium-length brown wig styled into one low ponytail was not out of place and still there. I then pulled at the end of my checkered green pleated skirt to make it longer and reach my knees. Hey, I'm only dressed like this for private purposes! I'll explain after.

Comfortable, I was about to walk on before I felt like I was missing something.

 _Wig?_ Check.

 _Contact lenses?_ Check.

 _Long skirt?_ Check.

 _Everything?_ Check.

What exactly am I missing?!

Panicking, I rubbed my face in frustration with one hand as I tried to calmly piece together what was missing from my appearance. I started walking quickly but I couldn't exactly walk into class without that one piece of vital information that could change my whole appearance. I rubbed my eyes dejectedly signalling that I was going to give up. Stomping towards the school entrance behind trees and ready to face a whole hell of reaction from my appearance, I pushed the rim of my glasses to-

That's when it dawned on me.

 _My glasses_! How could I forget my glasses!

Face-palming at my forgetfulness, I patted my school skirt's pockets until I felt a hard solid that had huge gaps (they're not real, silly). Reaching in with my fingers and gripping the fake plastic, I greedily took it out before placing it in its rightful place - the bridge of my nose. I sighed, heavily relieved.

After that whole ordeal, I decided to check the watch.

8:27 AM.

Oh craaaaaaaaap. (Again, excuse my language though I probably did this a lot during my narration and later on.)

Since no one was here and were most likely in class, I quickly raced through the school entrance and quickly went to my locker to swap my shoes with my indoor slippers. Banging the locker door closed violently, I sped towards the staircase to the second floor and across the corridor to the left (while checking that no one was there, too). However, just before I reached my classroom's door, I slowed down and a cold, poker face graced my features replacing my stressed out face - today was gonna be another boring day with more acting and more putting up with dumb idiots in this school. At least they won't have to try to talk to me for most of the time.

Now, here, I'll explain why I'm wearing a disguise. It's so that I can hide my identity since I'm famous in the world of crime. Yes, I'm a spy.

In truth, I actually have blonde hair that falls above my shoulders and blue eyes - and if I do wear that appearance, I'd be wearing my favourite white bow on the top of my head (which is currently what was tying my ponytail together). Not only that but with my disguise, I can also put on a new personality to ward people off people from becoming my friends. Why? It's to keep them away from harm and because I'd get distracted easily. That's not all. People are really stupid here (can't even answer simple things like percentage calculations!) even though this school is known for being amazing and full of genius people - but then again, I did skip ahead.

Also, I wasn't the one who wanted to come to this school! They forced me to get in even though I was against it!

Tiredly and with a proper back as I have finished mentally informing my story on why I got here, I roughly wrapped my fingers around the door handle and twisted it to allow the door to open. Once it was fully open, the once so lively class full of noise quietened down as I stepped in and slowly made my way to my seat. Just by my appearance makes people shush (and not in a good way). Every one of them stared at me as I walked across the classroom to the very back, second seat from the wall and just before the seat next to the seat by the window (dunno if that makes sense but whatever).

As I walked, I spot a foot stick out just in front of me and I could tell what their purpose was. So that I didn't have to surprise them by stepping over their foot, I opted to move to another path that led to my seat. The foot that previously stuck out belonged to none other than my bitterly fake yet extremely popular classmate - a girl with long silver hair that brushed against her waist when moving. Tei Sukone.

Her red eyes bore into mine in frustration and surprise and she only ended up clicking her tongue before ignoring me and pulling back her leg.

She's been trying to target me and had attempted many times before when I transferred to the school in secret but now she only gave up since it's the second year and all. She's still trying. Just, not a lot and most might be half-hearted attempts.

Inside, I grinned in victory. I wasn't so easy to fall for that type of pathetic bullying.

After all, people stopped bothering me and labelled me as the social outcast and one you shouldn't bother with.

I felt really relaxed but still kept my straight face and icy demeanour which kept everyone away, while sitting down gracefully in my chair and staring at the clock that was at the front and above the teacher's desk. When my eyes landed on the ticking seconds hand the school bell rang to signal that students must be in their classrooms right now ASAP.

The classroom door was swiped open and in came our beloved teacher - Mr Hiyama. Dark brown hair and brown eyes that were a lighter shade than his hair behind his glasses. Ah, the serious yet kind teacher. He walked in calmly and close the door behind him as the class clattered around the room and messily clambered into their seats. Moving towards his desk, he placed the register onto the table before smiling towards our class - which caused many girls to swoon at his benevolent innocence.

Okay, where's my road roller when I need it?

The teacher caught my eye before waving at me while I mentally slapped him in the face. He wasn't meant to act like he knew me. Seriously, I'm glad my classmates didn't notice or I'd have to fend off against the whole of the school's girl population in a matter of seconds.

You may be wondering, 'why is he waving at me'? Maybe you're questioning me things like: 'Is he in love with you?' If so, no, he is not in love with me. He's only my guardian - yes, he is watching over me. Mr Hiyama is the guy who took care of me ever since I was a child and is also my 'mentor' - so kinda like my second father. He became the teacher of my class in order to see how I'm doing and report back to our boss if I was doing good or not.

Anyways, he ignored my glares and resumed on what he was doing.

"Good morning, class." Mr Hiyama greeted us in a gentle tone, "How's everyone?"

The whole class responded in a different varying amount of responses. I could hear things like, "It'd be better if you went out with me", "I love you, sensei" or "I'm good". Those were only a few since the responses mixed together too much for me. Like I could care less.

The teacher then ushered us to silence, a huge grin adorning his face. What's got him so excited now?

"Class, we have a new transfer student!"

Oh no. Dear oranges, please tell me that this guy is wrong!

Nope, life just has to be harsh on me.

Eruptions of excited questions on who this transfer student could be filled the whole room as curious students placed bets on who it may be or what their gender could be. My mentor was just as eager to introduce the new guy, "Please come in!"

At the mention of 'come in', the door once again swiped open and all attention turned to the stranger (who would no doubt end up ignoring me, too). Let's just say, once the person came... Chaos ensued.

By the doorway was a boy who looked like a girl with blond spiky hair (tied into a small ponytail) and amazing cerulean blue eyes the colour of the sky. His skin was flawless and he was slim but fit. In addition, he had on an award-winning smile that caused all the girls to scream (you know, the kind that goes _'kyaa~'_ ) and literally were blushing so much. Some even fell off their chair straight there and then.

But that wasn't why I was intently staring at him.

Rather, my thoughts shifted to how much he looks eerily too much like me (my real appearance) but he wasn't related to me and the worst part? He's the singer, the absolutely world-renowned famous young genius singer who debuted at the age of 12 and gained the hearts of many in within half a year - also known as Len Kagamine. The guy who's the love of every girl (but me) as well as every boy's idol. But then again, I've never really listened to his songs, amazing or not.

Screams of girls exploded.

"It's Len!"

"OMG, IT'S THE REAL THING!"

"SOMEONE PINCH MY CHEEK RIGHT NOW!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

Why are they so annoying?

The Len guy ignored all their comments while he closed the door and walked next to where the teacher was - just in front of the interactive board, "Hey there, I'm Len Kagamine. I see some of you know me already." He chuckled in a rather humorous way. Wow, his voice sounds pretty good considering he does sing... But I never heard his voice before so cut me some slack before you go thinking I'm interested in him. A bunch more squeals headed on his way as I only gaped at him before composing myself and staring at him with disinterest. The blond continued, "Well, I hope to become friends with you all. Let's have a fun time together, okay?" He seemed to ask somehow innocently which caused even more irritating noises to be squeezed out by my classmates - who I formerly regarded as idiots but now... I envisioned them like whatever is the dumbest thing out there.

The other reason why they were screaming or fangirling was because the famous singer was next to Mr Hiyama. Basically, picture a cute blond guy next to a handsome brunette megane* man or teacher. Yeah, that's why. Search them up if you want even.

"Okay, okay," Mr Hiyama tried calming down the rabid fangirls, "Calm down everyone, remember to treat him well." When the noise subsided, he turned to Len, "Len, I'd like you to sit next to Rinka Sa-" He stopped himself before coughing and repeating, "Rinka Kamine," Close, very close Kiyoteru, "It's the only space left."

My eyes widened and I quickly look at Mr Hiyama - or in this case, Kiyoteru - in fear and panic but he only looked at me with a smile showing innocence.

" _You need to make a friend, so get along well."_ He mouthed.

I groaned knowing this wasn't something I could prevent. This day just had to get worse and it's only the start of school.

"What! But why _her_ of all people?" The girl who I mentioned before - Tei - questioned in jealousy, "Let him sit next to me!" She pointed to the seat to her right that was empty and absent of the classmate who was off sick.

I secretly nodded while ignoring how she described me, thank god that this girl is obsessed with Len and is a yandere*. To both our horror, the evil teacher shook his head and replied sternly, "No. I'm afraid I can't do that since someone already sits there. Now, can Miss Kamine raise her hand up?"

HOW COULD HE?

I could see Tei shooting daggers my way, looking like she was about to kill me but could do nothing and melt when the teacher smiled apologetically at her (finally, those good looks served as something useful).

Few seconds passed and the only thing I could do was give in. Hesitantly, I raised my hand up while gulping from the intense stares from both boys and girls alike. Peeking through my glasses, I caught my mentor's eyes looking at mine in pure amusement. Ugh, did I forget to mention that he likes to make my life a living hell?

"By the way, since you're his seat partner, make sure to show him around the school at lunch." He said quickly as if he forgot, but I knew that it was a quick idea that had just formed in his mind to make me suffer more.

My eyes shifted from him and I stared at Len who was staring back at me. I still had my poker face on and I felt like it could crumble at any moment if one more thing would make me angry. Sure enough, the blond started walking my way (with girls staring after him) and when he was near enough, I put my arm down. When the class was about to stand up to gather around him, the teacher only told them to sit back down for registration. He resumed his class by starting the register in order to lead the class's stares off of me and leave me to deal with this Len guy. The boy sat on the empty seat to my left while placing his bag on the hook by the side of his desk before I could feel his gaze on mine. I ignored his stare as I patiently waited for my name to be called out, anticipating the end of this darn day.

"Len Kagamine?" The teacher called out.

"Here," Len answered.

"Rin Kamine?"

"Here," I responded in a cold tone with a hint of malevolence, still showing my anger at Kiyoteru. The guy sensed my murderous aura so he quickly moved on to the next name.

While the rollcall was being done, the new guy poked my arm and I replied with silence. Looking at the board in frustration, Len kept poking me so I gave up and looked at him.

"What?" I gnarled.

His shining blue eyes blinked in confusion. Poor guy, he only wanted to talk to me.

"Um..." He started, unsure of what to say, "So your name's Rinka?"

So now we were on first name basis. I scowled and was about to retort that my name didn't have '-ka' in it, but stopped myself, realising what I was about to say. Instead, I opted for the safer option, "Yeah."

"That's an interesting name." He commented, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah."

An awkward silence befell the both of us so I brushed him off and instead pay attention to what was happening.

Finally, the teacher was finished. Classmates upped and left while picking up their stuff to move to their next class - most girls swarmed to Len before they left (and greeted him goodbye) while others stayed surrounding him as they had their lesson here too, just like me. And just like usual, they threw me a dirty look but this time, more hostile. I opened my bag to get my items out and couldn't wait for the lesson - which is English - to already finish.

Hopefully, if I ignored the singer for the rest of the lesson, then he'll lose interest in me and ignore me as well as forget that I'm meant to show him around school. I can't wait till this lesson is over.

* * *

 _Half an hour later..._

* * *

"Do you want to close the curtains?"

I blinked in surprise as I stared at the light shining ever so brightly, dancing along on the white piece of paper of my notebook. The light had been bugging me for half an hour already and it was only the first lesson. I did everything I could to fend off against the glaring light like using one side of my book that I wasn't writing on to block the light, but somehow it didn't work as well as I had hoped. Barely blinded, I looked up to my left towards the person who had called out to me and squinted to take a better look while blocking the Sun with my hand.

Blonde hair styled in a small ponytail (Oranges know how he does that with the short hair of his) and a slight look of concern present in his ever-so-stupid face. I glared a bit at him as I battled him by looking straight into his eyes.

Oh, sweet baby oranges.

I swear that that was a mistake of a move that I just did.

Staring into cerulean eyes that shone with amusement, I had to try and squint a tiny bit from the fact that his eyes were far brighter than the magical sunlight.

"Uh…" I answered awkwardly being the social outcast I was with absolutely no friends in school (though, I don't particularly mind the quiet life). The light roughly flitted through the gaps of my fingers that cascaded small beams of bright lines through the shadow that blanketed my face in comfort all the while shining irritably on the rim of my obsidian black glasses. I stared at him as he grinned all goofy. "N-no, it's alright." I frowned, shaking my head to signal my refusal while squirming backwards in my seat, desperately uncomfortable.

No one had ever talked to me like this before. I mean, if I ignored them for the first half of a lesson after trying to talk to me then they'd give up on trying to talk to me. So why is he being all friendly and nice with me?

He didn't seem to catch my answer as he questioned further, "Should I ask Tei?"

He seemed to have memorised the names already from the morning register.

Again, I quickly refused but he asked her anyway. After whispering her name loudly, the girl called Tei whipped her head towards Len in delight but the smile immediately faltered as she looked at me upon his request. She whispered to the girl who had long pink hair with a black headband crowning her head next to her, Luka.

Luka directed her eyes towards me, but instead of a cold stare, she smiled kindly while asking for my permission - she's one of the nicer people who I'm actually considering maybe becoming friends with (she looks reliable and capable on her own), "Would you like me to?"

"…No… It's fine." I tried to tell them but she ignored me too. The tall pinkette stood up and she quietly walked to the blue curtains next to her attempting to close it. Despite her efforts, there was still a huge amount of sunlight passing through from the top gap left proudly by the curtain that couldn't close. I pursed my lips feeling a bit guilty and annoyed at the fact they ignored me as Luka used the spare hair bands from the floor to tie the sea coloured cloths together.

Still, sunlight passed through.

I sighed as I glanced at her showing her an expression that it was okay, and that I didn't mind.

"What's going on?" _Now_ the darn Hiyama asks, noticing the tall girl.

"Oh, we're just trying to close the curtains." Len flashed a smile worth millions that made all the other girls in the room swoon, "Rinka was blinded by the light."

Mr Hiyama nodded before looking at me and lowering his book, "Why don't you move there or to the front?" He pointed towards the free space two seats next to me and the other next to another girl just in the front. I shook my head, not wanting to waste time and partly because I didn't want to make it troubling to get out the seats considering the close proximity. In addition, I didn't want to sit next to another classmate.

However, the light disappeared completely and I sighed in relief. Luka managed to use her tallness to her advantage and close the curtains together. She then went back to her seats and I hesitantly looked at both Tei and Luka, "Thank you," I mumbled, "And sorry." I said the last part quietly.

Luka nodded her head while Tei rolled her eyes in disgust. Obviously, because most people didn't really like me the way I am now.

I felt a piercing stare and looked up again to spot his eyes sparkling with interest. Knowing who it was, I only ignored it. I didn't want to get blinded by those stupidly too bright pairs of water pools. Who knows how I'd end up – probably like those other girls who got caught in his trap. But whatever. I don't have time for that.

Absentmindedly, I started to fiddle with my pen all the while writing down about the poem we were doing; 'Love Philosophy' by Percy Shelley – the husband of Mary Shelley, creator of the classic Frankenstein (who, by the way, is the scientist's (in the book) last name and not the monster. The poem was so cheesy, yet I found it so sweet that I even felt the yearning to actually find someone who I'd love just as much. However, rules are rules. Like I said before, I can't exactly make friends who I'd put in danger and go out into the happy world as myself (well I could) seeing as I was a wanted spy by many criminal gangs. It's a good thing I'm in a place where crime was not as obvious. Plus, I'm just not interested in friends.

Like, seriously? When will I ever have the time of my life?

Then again, I did choose not to make friends regarding the fact that I had no interest. All these things we were learning were child play. _Algebra?_ Okay, let's just say I learnt that earlier when I was a less than my current age. _Calculus?_ Still easy. _English?_ Mate, I've already aced that too. _History?_ Easy-peasy, just memorise all the information and explain. _Geography?_ The world is simple to explain already. _Sciences?_ Okay, now I know you're kidding me.

Let's just say, I already passed University when I was around 11 okay? Now, here I am. Stuck in middle school. Dear oranges knows why I'm here. I don't even know how I managed to stay here for one year without going insane from all the extremely boring lessons. Seriously, they're so simple.

I could remember the flashback before I first got here.

 _"Come on Rin!" Kiyoteru begged while holding a uniform, "Go to school!"_

 _I shook my head and hissed back while glowering upon his request with my arms folded, "Like hell, I will!"_

 _So this was why he woke me up way too late for training, like around 7 in the morning. Did he forget that I'm as stubborn as a mule, too?_

 _"Oh come on," Rinto - my brother who's older by a year and looks a lot like me, but with shorter hair - whined, his blue eyes shining with desperation, "Meiko said that if you don't do this, she'll confiscate your oranges!"_

 _My ears perked up at the mention of oranges getting confiscated and I knew that I couldn't just risk my oranges for something stupid like this._

 _"Fine!" I yelled, giving in before snatching the school uniform, "But I'm wearing a disguise, got it?!"_

 _I could hear the two sigh in relief before I shut the door._

 _"Make sure to make friends too!" The older male yelled back._

 _My stomach flipped and I suddenly tripped on the floor while crashing into a bunch of things._

 _"HELL NO!"_

I sighed in boredom and I could see beyond my glasses Len looking at me. Again, I realised the pain I'd have to endure for the rest of the lesson. But hey, I'm pretty okay with him. I mean, he did stop the bothering light for me.

Well, twenty minutes left until the next lesson.

* * *

 ** _megane* = glasses (japanese). In this case, its to refer that the person wears glasses~  
_**

 ** _yandere* = a mix of yanderu (病んでる) - to be sick, and deredere (デレデレ) - lovestruck. This means that the person acts all sweet and innocent and is obsessed with the person they are in love with. They'd also do anything for that person to love them back. If not, or if something happens to them, they become extremely violent._**

* * *

 **Yay! Now it's finished! Hope you all enjoyed and don't mind Rin's sarcastic personality XD**

 **I've been listening to a bunch of Kagamine songs and mostly their v4x's versions and I believe I fell in love with them all over again. Ahh, I'm too obsessed with Vocaloid I swear *sobbs***

 **Anyways, please review! It helps me to keep motivated! Also,** **I don't get disheartened as easily so criticisms welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone! Here to report that I'm updating! Hehe, I got 4 reviews! *Smiles proudly* therefore I'll take the opportunity now to say thank you to all that reviewed! It motivated me so much so here it is~ Thank you so much as well for the positivism! It really boosted my confidence now! So THANK YOU SO MUCH AND FOR ALL THOSE WHO READ THIS STORY XD Also, I think that the first few chapters will not have any action... For now... *evil grin***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or any of the songs in the story**

 **WARNING:  
\- It will contain spoilers about the song so I suggest you watch these songs first:  
\- SOUNDLESS VOICE  
\- PROOF OF LIFE  
\- It's rated T for mild themes and language**

 **Also, just want to make everyone aware that I haven't read over this chapter as I'm too tired so... there will be lots of mistakes and over-complicated stuff... =w=**

* * *

 **Life Full of Oranges  
** _Chapter 2: Some Oranges are too Sweet_

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

"Someone please help me right now." I begged to no one in particular while burying my head in my books while walking to the next lesson – or rather, the fourth period.

The past three hours had been a total nightmare, particularly when I had found out a truly horrific discovery. Remember that Len guy I talked about? Yeah, him. He has the same freaking timetable as mine! WE HAD PRACTICALLY EVERYTHING TOGETHER! Which also explained why he was following me to every class (seeing as he didn't really know his way around school).

What else that's worse is that because his name is inevitably similar to mine, I have to suffer being seat partners with him for the rest of school year… Hopefully, seat changes would place me away from him. _Far away_. In addition, the blond had been pestering me the whole time. I get that he's trying to be friends with me – which is sweet and all – but it's just rather frustrating when he attempts to talk to me every time. Now I'm targeted by the Len's Fangirl Army – A.K.A. LFA (yes, it has existed way before he transferred here).

What did I do to deserve this?

Is it because I'm lazy? Sarcastic? Or is it because life loves to see me suffer? Or maybe because I secretly ate all of Kaito's ice cream?

I moaned as I rubbed circles on my temple. During break, I was really glad that his fangirls kept him preoccupied and even now, at the end of the Maths class (which is equally boring) they prevented him from catching up to or walking with me – which I'm extremely thankful for. For once, I was grateful for the existence of rabid and over-protective fans.

Stares heeded me as I passed people in the corridor and I kept my unfriendly poise to ward off anyone who tries to talk to me. Whispers about me came up, mostly talking about how stupid I was despite my "book-wormish" looks (yes, they don't know I'm smart). Speaking of my fake stupidity, my teachers (other than those who are close to me which is by far only five of my teachers and know about me being a spy) also think I'm stupid since I purposefully flunk all my tests - which is technically sleeping through the whole thing or maybe writing stupid answers like 'What is absolute zero? _Zero_ '. (In case you don't know or ain't old enough, absolute zero is when the temperature reached its limit (-273°C) because the molecules don't have any kinetic energy. That's physics for ya. We all learn something new every day, folks, and one more interesting fact is that one day that Len guy will one day be the death of me because of stress.) Again, so that no one knows about me.

My footsteps' echoes lost themselves along with the other unintentional instruments such as the mutterings of voices and the variety of rhythmic footsteps, creating an incoherent tune. Seconds passed by quickly and at I hastened my walking speed to where no one was before bursting into running to make sure Len wouldn't actually catch up with me. I quickly crossed the corridor before racing down the stairs to the third floor (maths is on the fourth floor) to where my destination was. Seeing people as I climbed the steps, I briskly stopped my running and instead toned it down back to my original walking speed.

Upon finally arriving in front of my destination where a normal white door presented itself to me and a signboard hanging room hanging from a rod-shaped metal. The word 'Music Room' was written big and bold on the hanging piece. I smiled to myself a bit before going inside. Music has been one of the few lessons I actually enjoyed since it was really fun. Some people in my class were actually good at it and music is one of my secret hobbies that I like to do, going so far as to even teaching myself how to play piano and guitar.

Also, another reason was because my class don't really bother me and were actually cool people. You could say that some of them were close to being what I call 'friends'. Everyone gets along pretty well in the class and didn't care about your appearance or what. Well, at least most (unless there was some super cool looking guy maybe). I was hesitant at first but I gradually warmed up to them a tiny bit, particularly our hilarious teacher Mr Kamui – our eggplant teacher who has abnormally long purple hair and strange obsessions with the purple plant.

I quickly opened the door, my hand's body heat transferring to the cold surface of the handle and I was met with a loud burst of 'welcome's and 'good morning's. I looked up unsurprised but with a small smile and greeted them back. The girl who had helped me by closing the curtains from first period was also there and had beamed at me. I could also spot a guy with short teal hair looking at me. He looks a lot like Miku and you probably won't see the difference between them if you had made the guy wear long hair extensions. They're even the same age with the same birthday (this guy repeated a year after demanding to stay in the same year for some reason despite having good grades and yet purposefully failing the last). However, he does not seem one bit related to her but eh, coincidences always happen.

"Hey, Rinka." He waved his hand.

"Hello, Mikuo," I replied (even his name is similar, isn't it a bit creepy?), acknowledging him before walking towards my seat which was just right in front of the grand piano located on the front of the room (just located right to the left of the board). Also, might I mention that there are no tables? What can I say? I'm guessing it's for free space.

This was the only place where I could actually be a bit of myself but I'm pretty sure I'd have to keep up my icy wall when Len comes.

Speak of the devil. The blond guy appeared by the door panting and his hair a bit messy. I'm guessing he was running away from his fans or something. Kudos to him for getting his way around here and to this very music room. At his presence, though, people were gasping in surprise, particularly a certain teal-headed boy. Confusion filled the air and Len was about to say something when Mikuo interrupted.

"Wait… Aren't you...?" Mikuo asked, standing up from his chair.

"…Len Kagamine? Yes." Len blinked and I rolled my eyes when a bunch of people started catching their breath. Typical same reaction as usual.

"Dude, it's me!" Teal eyes suddenly recovered from their previous shock and Mikuo pointed towards his face, "Mikuo! Hagene Mikuo!"

Now it was the blond's turn to get shocked before squinting his eyes at the guy, "What… Hang on a sec…" His eyes widened before pointing, "You're Mikuo?! You mean, that Mikuo?"

Hmm, interesting.

"Oh wow," The tealet walked over towards where Len was before raising his hand and slapping the younger one's back playfully, "How long has it been since I last saw you, buddy? Six years, no?"

Len's face lit up brightly and was practically radiating that irritating innocence he gives off, "Just… This is… Amazing!" Blue eyes twinkled with delight as he fisted Mikuo's fist upon the older male raising his own, "I can't believe it! I've missed you so much!"

"The feeling's mutual, Len. It's been a long time after all since you made it big in the celebrity world."

Despite Mikuo's cheeky grin, Len's smile faltered at the last sentence the taller male had spoken and I paid attention to their conversation – which came up out of nowhere, "Sorry… I didn't mean to-"

Somehow Len looked like a lost puppy with his ponytail slumped, a frown plastered on his face and his eyes turning watery which created an effect of being more sparkly. You can even imagine him having dog ears and a tail which was drooping. It had such a huge impact that even Mikuo's cheerfulness kinda damped a bit. There was a moment of silence as people had looks of pity on him and some taking pictures with curious questions about the two's relationship from before dissipating.

"Aw, don't worry!" Mikuo piped up, quickly recovering. He then ruffled Len's already messy hair, "Rather than being angry, I was more proud. And still am! You made such a huge achievement, Len!"

Len looked up at Mikuo hopeful before grinning as well.

Heart-warming? Yes. Sickeningly sweet? That, too.

Some girls again fangirled and kept taking pictures to which I had to close my eyes to stop getting blinded by those stupid camera flashes. I resisted the urge to beat those girls up with fancy skills. Even if this class was cool and all, there are some who really do get on my nerves.

*cough* _Fangirls._ *cough*

"That's enough!" A deep male voice boomed in the room and all attention was placed towards the door where there stood a man who had long purple hair tied into a high ponytail just behind the two boys who sent apologetic looks, "And you, Mr. Kagamine. I get that it's a reunion with an old classmate but right now is not the time. However, please do sit down. I'll let you go since it's your first day here."

Wow, I love Gakupo. (And no, not romantically.)

"Sorry…" They both pardoned themselves.

They then made their way to their seats with the class scrambling for their seats.

Mr. Kamui then confidently yet elegantly moved across the room from the door and onto the desk located next to the grand piano, "Now, as you all know we have a new classmate," He nodded towards Len (was that a perverted look right now from the teacher? Eh, never mind), "And second of all, for today's lesson, I've decided to just lay back a bit for our new student's first day."

Everyone cheered in response while I smiled a bit to myself.

"So, is there anyone who would like to showcase their talents on this great piano?" The purple-head smirked while pointing a hand to the large ebony instrument. The class immediately quietened – of course since the great Len Kagamine is here. They didn't want to look like a laughing stock in front of the world's number one singer.

Mr Kamui sighed and was about to take back what he said when our Len here raised his hand. I huffed, barely even surprised. After all, he is a popular sensational singer.

The whole class almost immediately agreed despite our teacher's reasoning that it was Len's first day. He gave up, and Len stood up from his seat towards the piano. And just in case, people whipped out their phones again to begin recording the special performance. Not that I minded. Actually, I was a bit excited since I've never heard his voice before. Another reason is that I'd be hearing him sing for once and also without stupid auto tuning they blatantly use in the musical world.

Seeing as this was quite rare as the singer was actually giving us a private concert, I secretly took my phone out to record from under the chair.

Sitting down on the piano seat and adjusting it to fit his standards, he gently raised the piano lid revealing beautifully laid out keys of glistening ivory and ebony. Ah, I've always loved pianos – they're just so gorgeous and their sound is just heavenly!

Len touched the keys carefully as if it was something fragile before placing his fingers to the starting notes of whatever he was about to play. No sounds were heard and everyone held their breaths. I waited expectantly.

He then breathed in before starting to play the notes of the song. And oh sweet oranges did it just sound so…

...actually amazing...

The key he played was definitely in D Major and each one he pressed on would come out beautifully. His fingers landed on each key gracefully with skill as each note followed the other with so much feeling. It made me feel… Ethereal. At peace yet somehow a painful feeling had presented itself in my heart. It reminded me of a feeling of regret. Not only that, but it reminded me of snow.

Snow is beautiful, but they don't last forever. They look pretty as they fall from the sky but we all forget that they what their destined fate and doom is - to melt when in contact with the ground, forever disappearing even when you try to grasp at it. That's what it reminded me of. And look at me, going all poetic that something about this is making me messed up.

The atmosphere in the class changed as all stares paid heed to Len's playing and even Mr Kamui had a starstruck look on his face.

But that wasn't what mattered.

Len had gasped for air before he opened his mouth, and everything changed.

An airy yet gentle soprano had sounded out from his mouth as everyone's eyes were stuck completely onto his playing form. Even I was dumbfounded. His voice is really attractive, it was a high pitch yet at the same time low enough to sound – it was a perfect tone with a hint of gentleness and yet a melancholic emotion. It's the kind of voice that's so alluring and just pulls you in and traps you forever in its bewitching at the same time angelic vortex of sound (oh for oranges' sake, do I have to keep doing this?).

" _Seijaku ga machi wo  
tsutsumu yoru ni  
Furisosogu shiro  
Kazashita tenohira ni  
Fureta shunkan ni toketeku  
Hakanai hitokakera_

 _Oto mo naku tsumoru  
Hikari wo atsumete kimi wa warau  
Ima donna oto?"_

I felt vibrations as his voice rang out louder. I could practically feel shivers as I continued listening on, hoping that my recording would catch the audio as perfect as it is live. Is this what he sounds like in all his recorded songs? Or has it been lost?  
 _  
"Kotaetatte kimi wa  
Mou nani mo kikoenai_

 _Kurushii tte itte kure yo  
Sabishii tte itte kure yo  
Mukae ni iku donna tokoro e mo...  
Ikanai de yo doko e mo  
Oitekanai de...  
Bokura zutto futari de hitotsu darou...?"_

He then went on to what I assume to be the chorus because his voice became louder and more powerful – continuation of his emerging last question. His piano playing became even harsher and violent as if he was actually experiencing the death of one he loved. Every word he spoke was another grip to the heart and I felt like I could actually tear up. The words… It had a story behind it… It felt like he was talking about someone he loved dearly but had slipped away from him. Argh, why am I feeling this way?!

" _Furitsumoru yuki to tomo ni  
Kiete yuku kimi wo  
Dakishimeru koto shika dekinai yo  
Kanau nara mou ichido dake  
Kimi no koe ga kikitai  
Mou ichido tada ichido take...  
Yonde yo..."_

Len's voice had softened down almost like a whisper and yet it only pained my heart.

" _Utsurotte samayou hitomi ni  
Utsutta hitoshizuku  
Hai-iro no sekai  
Tomatta mama_ _yuki dake ga sotto  
Furisosogu."_

And his voice becomes gentle again before exploding into that powerful burst again – so full of passion and emotion. Desperate, his voice started to shout a bit as if he had been building up all that emotion inside of him for too long and was only letting it out now.

" _Tsumetaku natteiku yo  
Modoranai sono koe  
Tokeau koto mo yurusarenai  
Ore no koe wo kiite yo mata waratte yo...  
Namida sae karehate  
Kimi no koto tokasenai..."_

" _Kanau nara kono koe  
Subete ubaisatte  
Itoshii hito e to ataete kudasai  
Kimi ga inai sekai ni tada hitori  
Nokosareru no nara  
Kono mama... isshoni...  
Kuchiteiku yo."_

His voice goes to a higher pitch by the chorus and he sounds like he's practically screaming and I feel my eyes going watery – no song had ever made me this emotional since a long time ago. Yet he sang the last line so gently and so inaudible as if he was really hurting inside. He stops singing in order to play an instrumental to play the notes in a slow speed yet filled with many ornaments. At this moment did I realised that I was too caught up in his singing and shook my head to snap out of it.

Unfortunately, the blond had to open his mouth again and captivate me once more. Hey now, even I didn't expect this! Well, maybe you have... But what can you say when you do have a genius singer in the same room as you and you've doubted them your whole life.

" _Aishiteru tada sore sae  
Ienai mama towa ni  
Tozasarete yuku  
Kimi to no sekai  
Sakende mo todokanai yo  
Kimi no koe wa mou inai"_

His voice becomes soft again before pausing.

" _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_

A surprising shout resounded from him – which was kinda attractive in a way, not that I like it – and the same tone used through the rest of the chorus.

" _Furitsumoru yuki yo  
Douka furitsuzukete zutto  
Kono mama subete ubaisatte yo  
Hakanai koe no inochigoto  
Kakikeshite subete_."

He ended with his last words – barely like a whisper.

" _Shiroku…"_

And he played a few more bars of sad notes on the piano which only lead to the room being silent, not a single noise being made.

I gasped realising I had been holding my breath and another due to the fact that a single tear escaped my eye. I quickly rubbed them off with my sleeve in order to hide them and stopping the recording to shove the phone in my pocket.

Len reluctantly got off the seat and was about to apologise (perhaps because he thought he put on a lame show due to the silent response) when Mr Kamui started clapping. There were still wet streaks across his cheek from crying. Everyone else recovered from Len's performance – sadly it was only a few minutes – and started clapping along. Most were shocked and some were sobbing. Still, that didn't stop the wolf whistles and compliments from being thrown at the singer.

"Well done, Len!" The teacher cried tears of joy, "That was simply spectacular! Amazing! No words can describe how beautifully touching your performance was!"

I have to admit, I was actually amazed too. I never really expected him to be that good to the point that even fangirls aren't screaming but rather actually respecting the song. The song was really, really good and… Whatever the eggplant teacher said. Even the meaning behind his words was really emotional and so… Lonely.

Feeling like he deserves some credit especially for making me kind of tear up and going mentally insane for somehow being poetic like Shakespeare, I clapped quietly. Len was blushing from all the compliments with his hand rubbing the back of his neck and nervously smiling, "T-thanks guys! Glad you liked it." He then grinned childishly, "It's a new song I recently made… It's called 'Soundless Voice' and it's coming out soon so I'm grateful that you all like it – makes me a bit more confident."

Again, cue the fangirling.

And then add in an interrupting eggplant teacher. "That, my class," Mr Kamui proudly raised his arms up while looking up to the heavens, "is how you perform! Full of emotion! Passionate! And simply of imperfect perfections! Which is why I'm going to have you write me a set of lyrics that are as touching as Kagamine's!"

The class groaned and I internally face-palmed knowing full well that even I can't avoid this. Other homework like maths and stuff are fine, but when it comes to Music, our eggplant teacher takes things seriously and gives punishments worse than just detention - _quality time_ with him. Unless you're into him, other than that, it's a complete nightmare.

"Oh, and I'll have you write an accompaniment along with it and perform your songs to me next week! You can work in pairs!"

The last part about 'partners' did not exactly help as more groans filled the room. I only stared at Len who had gone back to his seat and a look of pleasantness on his face. However, when his celestial eyes met my hidden ones, I quickly turned my head around as to show no regards to him. Shivering, I felt his piercing yet confused stare as if he could look right through me and understand my mixed emotions and real self. I relaxed immediately when I felt it go away.

Minutes had passed after our teacher started rambling on how perfect Len's performance was as well as telling us how to write a song. I could only pretend to listen with interest while in reality, I was extremely bored. I didn't really care and instead, the song kept coming up in my mind. I don't know why, but somehow it stuck to my thoughts. Never did this happen to me – at least not to any songs other than the ones Rinto and my parents used to make. In addition, the song just kept itching at me. The more I hear it, the more I feel that itching pain at my stupid chest and the more I keep getting reminded of his eyes that looked so despairingly and longingly. There and then, 45 minutes passed.

Those 45 minutes were spent well by me when I decided to write lyrics and the background music intended for it. The whole thing was inspired by Len's song and is written as a sort of response to his – or rather, the girl's point of view before she dies. Or maybe after she dies I'm not sure. I'll leave it up to your interpretation. The accompaniment was also made to match Len's with a similar way his was played and used the same instruments as him.

It was actually really fun and made me think a lot more from a different perspective as I had to try and think how I would feel if I was in a situation close to death.

Humming the notes on my paper softly, I never noticed that class had already ended. The wake-up call of the school's bell nearly made me jump until I realised when students started getting up from their seats and the teacher shouting about homework. I sighed, yet I felt like I've achieved something: mainly finishing a song.

' _I should really try playing this after school_ ,' I thought to myself giddily as a bubbly feeling welled up in my heart.

My expressions contrasted my inner feelings, the unemotional poker face still present like a cat hissing in danger to avoid showing fear. Yet no one cared. I stood up to pack my things and couldn't help but overhear conversations. People around me were excitedly talking to each other and I laughed to myself secretly upon hearing a girl's joke – it was hilariously bad. Hey, eavesdropping is fine here, too.

I was about to close my bag when I felt a presence near me.

"What do you want?" I barked with hostility. I didn't even need to look up to know who it was. After all, there was only one person in this school right now who's bugging me and trying to talk to me (other than this class).

The presence froze and I decided to just look the guy eye to eye. I clearly did not learn my last lesson last time because before I knew it, I was pulled into those shiny, sparkling sea coloured pebbles again. I quickly snapped out of it and stomped on my foot to stop myself getting lost into those eyes again while yelping in pain.

Len fidgeted a bit before he offered a kind and nervous smile, showing off his pearly whites.

"Well…" He started, darting his eyes away from mine before looking back at me and scratching his cheek, "Kiyoteru said that you'd show me around school. But since I couldn't really have time to talk to you, I was wondering…" He looked back at me while biting his lip, "If you could show me around now?"

Scoffing, I folded my arms – I didn't exactly have the intention of being friendly with a singer.

"Why don't you ask Mikuo? Or your fangirls?" I directed his attention to the fangirls closely watching him from the doorway.

My answer made him feel taken aback before his face lit up with… Interest?

When he didn't answer, I grabbed my bag before proceeding to walk away. Honestly, I didn't want to waste my time waiting for him. I pushed past the group of girls by the door who threw me a dirty look. I swear if looks could actually be a superpower and be able to kill then these girls would have been roasted chickens by now for my own glares passed their danger level by a mile.

"Don't even think of getting close to him, Kamine!" One of them hissed – a tall girl with really long, light brown hair.

I rolled my eyes before leaving them. I don't have intentions of getting close to him. Suppose I do feel bad for abandoning and refusing Len, but I think he should honestly really just go with Mikuo or another girl. Seriously, I have enough on my shoulders with spy work and acting and I really didn't need more girls paying closer attention to me now that he's trying to strike up a conversation. Plus, I don't need another friend. Miku and everyone else in my agency are enough for me – after all, they are capable by themselves.

Silently walking to the outside garden of this school, I clenched my bag in frustration. I'm seriously going to get a migraine! Why? Because a _certain_ blond is following me. Do they think I'm stupid or what? Can I just say that I can _hear_ their footsteps _AND_ , might I add, I'm a _spy_! Not _that_ they know of course…

I sped up my pace so that I could leave him in the dust but only ended up getting annoyed when the other does the same. I completely forgot that this guy is also a dancer and an athlete despite being on the skinny side (though that only accounted for his natural, overall charm). Formulating a little idea in my head with a lightbulb clicking on, I started walking even faster which – to my delight – the footsteps does the same. When I was sure they weren't going to be able to react so quickly from a sudden change of direction due to speed, I abruptly stopped right there and then causing the singer behind me to crash into me. I heard a thud follow suit along with a yelp.

I turned around to inspect the singer who sat on the floor, blinking as I seethed in anger. He better thank the oranges that I wasn't going to kill him right there and then. If not, then there will be consequences.

"I-I can explain!" The boy said in defence as if sensing my murderous intent, waving his hands.

" _Ten_ seconds." I counted through gritted teeth. I was not in the mood, "Ten… Nine..."

Upon hearing this, he quickly explained, "I just wanted you to really show me around school!"

I stared at him blankly before sighing in defeat. Dear oranges, this guy is so persistent.

"Fine." I mumbled and he started smiling in relief, "We'll eat lunch first, though. I hope you have your own." He quickly flashed his lunch box to me with pride. I snorted to myself; like that's an achievement.

I continued my way to go outside with Len hastily catching up to me. I kept walking until I passed through the doorway and my feet stopped once we were just below a tree and before a picnic table. Placing myself on the picnic table's bench that sat underneath the tree, I pulled out my own lunch while putting my bag underneath the table. My stomach grumbled hungrily so I started unwrapping the cloth that surrounded it and prayed quickly before opening the actual box. As I did so, Len gazed at my neatly placed food inside the plastic container with the smell of my delicious lunch floating in the air. I couldn't see why not?

"Whoa," He said as he sat down in front of me on the opposite bench, "Did you make that yourself?"

Seeing his own lunch opened, I can spot a variety of food to pick from; white, fluffy jasmine rice, deep-fried breaded chicken with the sweet sauce and not the curry's, cooked salmon that was wrapped in soy sauce and more. I blinked sensing that he must've made his too but did not further take action upon my curiosity.

I merely nodded in silence, and then picked up my chopsticks to start eating starting with my sausage while savouring the salty taste. And then my mind drifted off to the thought of having to attend this school for the rest of this year… Why is life so bad?

"So… You eat here a lot?" He asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

I didn't answer.

"…"

"Nice place." He commented, "I like it."

I kept focusing on my food.

"…"

And the awkward silence came back.

Before I knew it, Len and I had finished our lunch and were now eating fruits. I was peeling an orange while staring at Len curiously, who was now munching on a banana. He immediately noticed my watchful eyes.

"…Banana?" I asked quietly and warily, one eyebrow raised. Len picked up my question as I popped an orange piece into my mouth, letting the juicy and sweet flavour explode on my taste buds. He seemed to be surprised at my sudden initiation of a conversation.

"Hey, it's my favourite!" Len defended, "Besides," He gestured towards my fruit, "why oranges?"

"Same way you like bananas," I muttered uncomfortably, not really liking how we were kinda getting to know each other.

The guy looked at me in fascination and in a split second, alarms rang off inside my mind warning me that I'm getting a bit too close and my mask is in the possibility of fading. Most importantly, with Len Kagamine too! Thus, I hurriedly closed my lunch box before shoving it into my bag. The blond stopped eating his banana in astonishment.

I then stood up and started to walk away. Len was confused before I turned around blankly by the doorway, "Aren't we going on a tour?" I asked matter-of-factly, my face not showing emotion.

Len mirrored my actions from before and quickly jogged to my side and nodded eagerly. Again, I turned to face the direction we were headed while smirking.

Oh be prepared, dear Len, for the Ultimate, Most-Boring Tour ever!

* * *

 _A few Hours Later…_

* * *

School ended just like that. I sighed as I recalled what had happened on the tour.

" _And this is the gym." I plainly stated, "Used for sports."_

 _Len's eyes seemed to twinkle in delight as he excitedly exclaimed, "That's so cool! It's so big as well! I can't wait to play sports here." He grinned boyishly._

 _Inside, I felt like my heart beat up quickly at the sight of the grin but I dismissed it off as just a typical feeling girls usually felt around him. I waved him off before asking him a question that I would come to thank myself later for._

" _Do you like dancing? If so, this is not a great place to do it in." Saying this, I gestured to the floor which was fine despite my comment._

 _The blond nodded his head._

" _Yeah, I like dancing." He smiled, "Why isn't it a great place, though? I think it's fine."_

 _I sighed, saying the first word that came to mind, "Fangirls."_

 _Upon saying that, Len started laughing. Though I was simply just standing there, not able to see what was so funny, the blond continued doubling over. I was really confused, what did I just say that's so funny? He's such a weird guy._

 _However, when he was laughing a bunch of fangirls seemingly passed by the door and noticed that Len was laughing. Apparently. After that, well… let's just say the gym was filled with girls and Len got, just maybe, a tiny bit squashed._

 _I, on the other hand, left silently and went on my way to next class._

The tour somehow ended up becoming easier and ended earlier for me when the fangirls swept him away for the rest of lunch – he better thank me that I managed to show him the most crucial rooms being his own classrooms.

We were now here in homeroom with Len unable to talk to me from the past two periods due to fangirls swarming around him like bees attracted to honey. I'm actually thankful for that since now I don't have to deal with his attempts to become friends.

Currently, Hiyama was taking the afternoon register (he already passed my name). I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as I stared into the wall next to me and Len's piercing gaze burning into the back of my head. I still wonder why he's trying to be friendly with me. But then again, he is Len. Charming, sweet, friendly, kind, handsome and annoying as hell to top it all off.

The bell rang for the fourth time but this time signalling the end of the day. Finally, the dreaded day is over.

People started getting up and leaving and from the corner of my eye, I could see Tei hogging an uncomfortable Len.

Poor guy.

I ignored the both of them, but as I was about to leave, Hiyama called for me.

"Kamine, can you stay for a bit?" He asked to which I nodded to. I understood why I needed to stay behind and also because I needed to give him a piece of my mind after the whole ordeal of seating Len next to me.

Group by group, the class filed out with Len being last who kept glancing back at me over his shoulder (but was dragged off by Tei). When the classroom was finally quiet and empty – saved for the two of us – he finally started to talk.

"Abou-"

"You know I'm still angry." I interrupted, growling intimidatingly.

However, the glasses guy waved it off, "Yeah, yeah. It was an order from Meiko so what can you do?"

I looked at him dejectedly understanding that if he hadn't done it, he'd get serious punishment. My expression then morphed into one of boredom, my expression telling him to get straight to the point.

"Anyway, uh…" He continued, "There's a new mission for tomorrow." He then pulled up his sleeve to reveal an advanced-looking watch with a modern interface. Despite it looking like a regular watch, it was anything but regular. In fact, it's a really futuristic tool only spies in my agency have and is so complicated that only one person knows how to manufacture it. I have one too, but I left it at home today.

Hiyama pressed on the surface of his watch and it turned from an analogue watch to a menu in which he clicks on an icon. The action then led to a hologram appearing in front of them and a bunch of windows came out of thin air. One mainly focused on a bunch of pictures and another was showing a map.

"Our new mission is rather is and it's this," He pointed towards a picture of a beautiful young girl, her red hair styled into two twin drills, "This girl is being targeted by a gang. The mission is to follow this girl and protect her from the men – oh, and they said use any kind of force if necessary. According to the files, this girl's name is Teto Kasane and is known to be holding her father – the President of Kasane Co. – secret files. No one knows what they could be, but Kasane said that the gang targeting her probably knows. So in short, protect the girl and the files."

I sighed knowing that this mission would be quiet easy as long as I don't befriend the girl. Seriously, these missions were too easy. I then nodded at Hiyama with approval, "Got it. Did Rinto get it too?"

The older male nodded, "Yeah, I told your brother via lunch. Oh!" He exclaimed as if forgetting something, "And can you wait for me? I have to do a bit of work. It'll just be half an hour I promise." He closed the hologram in case anyone else sees it.

I eyed him. I was still pretty upset that he's trying to set me up to become friends with Len, but nevertheless, I promised him as long as he bought me a month's worth of oranges.

He then quickly thanked me before leaving the classroom. Now I'm all alone. Moving from my spot, I exited the classroom before thinking of what I should do to waste time. That's when an idea hit me.

 _The song!_

I grinned before making my way to the music room, my brown wig slightly shifting out of place so I had to adjust it. Upon entering the room, I opened my bag to get the paper I wrote on during music before I threw the bag violently on the teacher's desk and aimed for the piano seat.

I pulled the seat back to my desired distance before sitting down and getting comfortable. Once feeling relaxed, I gently lifted the lid protecting the keys before gazing at the mix of black and white.

Positioning myself correctly and placing my right foot on the pedal, I breathed in and started to play, the notes coming to me.

* * *

 **Len's POV**

"Leeeeeeeeen~"

Not daring to look behind me, I quickly ran for my life. It's only been the first day and already I have fangirls on my tail. I never expected myself to be this popular and for fans to be handful to even be with. I mean, I'm alright with them but I just wish they wouldn't swarm me every time. Like that girl with the white hair and red eyes. I think her name was Tay Sookoneh? Tey? Tei Sukone or something… She was clinging on to me every time I saw her and she seemed strangely obsessed with me. I was clearly aggravated as I sighed heavily. At least fanboys-

"Leeeen!" A deep voice between squealing and seriousness shouted and I see purple amongst the girls. I spotted a few more boys and I facepalmed.

I take back what I said.

Their screams made me run harder and quickly go around the corner. That's when I spotted an opened locker. Debating in my mind, I quickly decided to use the idea and dashed for the opened door. Thank goodness it was empty.

I held the door close but somehow a bit open just in case I'd get trapped in. Peeking silently through the lines of the door, my body's tension disappeared as I relaxed myself when they passed me – still thinking I went a certain way. Sighing in relief, I left the locker once making sure no one was there and bolted towards the fourth room. I needed to head to the music room to practice my new songs in preparation for an album.

Once I had arrived in front of the door, I reached for the door handle. However, I stopped instantaneously when I heard a piano playing. Who in the world was there before me? What's more was that it sounded similar to my own song that I played to a class earlier, yet so different. In spite of the thought, I closed my eyes to listen to the piano being played skilfully and tenderly. It sounded so beautiful that I didn't even notice that I was just standing in front of the door for a few seconds. That's when I was snapped out of reality when a voice began to join along with the instrument.

" _Fuyu wo tsugeru kaze no koe ni  
Mimi wo katamuke furueru karada  
Tonari ni iru anata no iki  
Shiroku natte  
Samusou."_

Shock filled my body as I heard the voice. Can I just say that it sounded heavenly? And I promise that I'm saying this from the bottom my heart when I say that it's way better than eating bananas. It was high-pitched – belonging to a female – and it sounded like bells ringing or rather – like a goddess sounds more like a fitting description. Curiosity filled my thoughts. I really wanted to know who was singing, so desperately, I made up my mind and decided to peek in.

I opened the door slightly and looked into the glass trying to figure who it was singing. I would usually leave, but the voice compelled me to see who it was. I had to know who it was! That's when my eyes widened when the figure was revealed to me, her eyes closed as she kept focusing on playing the piano.

" _Kotoshi mo mata inochi wa kare hate  
Yagate kuru haru wo machi wa biru  
Inochi no rensa wo  
kiki nagara  
Mebuite yuku hikari no naka de"_

I spot those familiar brown locks of hair tied into a ponytail with a white ribbon and those familiar dark glasses that was covering her own muddy eyes. She didn't seem to notice me since she seemed to absorbed in her song. Yet, I couldn't help but stare in awe. She sang so beautifully, her voice was melodious and gentle and sounded like a lullaby. That's when I realised… her words. They sounded like it was about a girl dying – as if it could've been a response to my own song. My eyes widened as I listened further in curiosity and perhaps, in my heart, I knew I was right.

" _Kuchi de yuku sadame to  
Wakatte nao tsuyoku  
Iki shite ita iyo utatte itai_

 _Watashi ni mo nani ka  
nokoseru to ii na  
Watashi ga iki ta  
inochi no  
akashi wo…"_

At this moment, I couldn't believe that I was seeing the same person. Was this really the Rinka Kamine I tried to talk to today? It was so different; she was so much more emotional and the Rinka I knew was cold and emotionless. One who pushed me away and left me confused. Yet here she was singing with so much passion and emotion. I observed the brunette with admiration.

" _Kanashii uta ni wa shitaku nai yo  
Nee onegai ima kono toki dake wa  
Waratte itai yo… anata no yoko de  
Yasashii uta wo utatte itai"_

The instrumental becomes faster and more dramatic with her fingers quickly sliding across the keys at a fast pace before calming down again and I felt my heart race… It felt as if someone close to me had indeed disappeared. As if I was actually listening to a girl dying and her only last wish was to be happy with me. My eyes turned watery at the thought and I felt my heart breaking into a million pieces.

" _Ikudo me ka no fuyu wo koete  
Yatto kizuita kono kimochi wa  
Tsugeru koto wa deki nakatta kedo  
Kokoro wa itsumo tsunagatte ita yo ne"_

After that last word, I somehow got into the tune and strangely knew what she would sing next. The next move I did surprise me – I sang. I had bravely revealed my cover of being behind the door and began to sing along using the words of my own song.

" _Kurakute mienai yo…"_ She sang singing high.

 _"Kurushii tte itte kure yo,"_ I had also sung along with her causing her jump at my voice, widening her eyes and hesitating but she kept on singing. Maybe because she didn't want to stop or maybe because my eyes were telling her to keep on going. The rest of the verse, she had allowed me to sing along and I couldn't help but think how our voices melded along together so well. My voice harmonised with hers and it felt like we were in another world of our own. The next thing I knew; she was allowing me to sing the last few verses of my songs with hers.

 **(A/N: Okay, formatting will be confusing here unless you read this note XD. Here, "** _ **…**_ **" represents Rin's singing parts while ("…") represents Len's who is also singing simultaneously along with Rin). As you probably guessed, lyrics are in** _ **italics**_ **. So this is just to avoid confusion (even if it's painful to look at, I had to do it…)**

 _"Nani mo kikoe nai yo…"  
("Sabishii tte itte kure yo")  
"Kowai yo…"  
("Mukae ni iku")  
"Kurushii yo…"  
("donna toko e mo ...")  
"Sabishii yo…"  
("Ikanaide yo doko e mo")_

" _Nani mo kamo subete ga"  
("Oite'kanai de ...")  
"Kiete yuku naka de"  
("Bokura zutto")  
"Anata no egao dake ga"  
("futari de hitotsu darō ...?")  
"Ima kienai…"_

My thoughts drifted off as I was so absorbed into singing my lyrics to hers and despite not rehearsing these songs together – not even once, our lyrics matched each other's so much. During this, I unconsciously walked towards her and leaned onto the piano, singing to her. Every note we sang fit together so well and I could feel like I was on top of the world with just the both of us. We were both trying to sing our hearts out – as if competing with one another on who can sing the better.

" _Yasashii uta wo utatte ite ne"  
("Furitsumoru yuki to tomo ni kiete yuku")  
"Kodoku na sekai ni tsutsumarete mo"  
("kimi o dakishimeru koto shika dekinai yo")_

"Zutto soba ni iru yo wasure nai de ne"  
("Kanau nara mō ichido dake kimi no koe ga kikitai")  
"Anata wa itsumo."

We both then looked at each other for a split second and sang in unison, _"Hitori ja nai yo."_

It just felt so natural and all he words seemed to be flowing out of my mouth. The instrumental once again became gentle and in the moment where she began to sing again, I stopped singing as I concluded that I wanted to hear her sing some more on her own and because I felt as if it wasn't my turn to sing along yet.

" _Sabishiku nai yo anata ga iru  
Dakishimete kureru atatakai te de  
Kikoe nai keredo tsutawatte iru yo  
Fureta yubisaki kara…"_

Her voice relaxed me for some odd reason. Maybe because it sounded so lovingly and thankful, but regret was there, too. Fear and sadness remained along, blanketed by her kind tone. She allowed me to sing 'I love you' as if she knew it was included in my lyrics and I was planning to sing it, too. I quickly yet slowly sung them, " _aishiteru_ \- "

"… _tte."_ She finished off before continuing on as I sang along with her.

 _"Kanashii uta ni wa shitaku nai yo"  
("Hakanai inochi wa ten ni nobori")  
"Nee onegai ima kono toki dake wa"  
("tokete yuku yuki no shiro ni somaru")  
"Waratte itai yo anata to tomo ni"  
("Nani mo nokaranai yo tamashii sae")  
"Yasashii uta wo,"  
("Nani mo ka mo ...")_

My voice contrasted hers – mine was of desperation and obvious guilt while hers was more frail and hopeful yet somehow knowingly. Again, as if I knew the words, we both sang together once more,

" _utatte itai,  
Anata ni sasagetai setsubetsu no uta."_

And then I left Rinka alone to sing her last few words as the piano gradually changed to a quieter diminuendo. Her playing sounded as if she was losing her strength as if she was slowly losing her life too. My heart panged at this thought and soon enough, her playing became gentle and slow again much to her faster playing in the middle of the song.

"Saigo ni tsutaetai yo,"

She closed her eyes while I kept mine locked on her. I don't know what I expected, but she did not smile at all. In place, on her face, was a softer expression as she haltingly sang the last word.  
 _  
"Arigatou._ "

When the song had ended, we were both still in our places and were both huffing from the performance. Our eyes locked with one another and our stares held on for so long that I didn't even catch myself staring at her until she turned away. I coughed awkwardly, yet the adrenaline from singing together was still there. I couldn't help the smile practically making its way to my face as the corner of my lips moved upwards.

"That was-" Before I could say anything, the noise of clapping interrupted me and also caused me and Rinka to flinch.

The purple-haired teacher, who was chasing me along with the girls stood by the doorway from where I had come from, was smiling brightly as he clapped loudly. Again, tears were streaming down his face just as he did when I sang my song in front of everyone. Where did he come from?!

"Splendid!" He cried in joy as he finished my sentence, shaking his head while still clapping, "Simply too splendid! A work of art, you two!" He beamed, "Wow, it'd be great if you two paired up together. You must simply just do that!" The teacher then looked at Rin, "And I must say! I've never expected such skill, Kamine. Your voice was simply divine! Oh well, I'll leave you two to yourselves now." He winked suggestively at us before walking out while laughing heartily.

I stood there awkwardly, finding myself staring at the way he had just gone out of. Still, I quickly snapped out of my daze and turned towards the girl who sang along with me now reverted back to her old self. Let's just say, she wasn't exactly a pocket of sunshine.

She quickly closed the lid of the piano and then passed me to grab her bag from the teacher's desk, completely ignoring me. As she walked towards the teacher's desk in a hurry, I saw a piece of paper left behind on the piano stand. I picked it up to see that it was the song Rinka was playing and most likely wrote herself. On the top of the paper was the title – Proof of Life. I chuckled a bit at how that song contrasted mine and then I saw just below it that it said, _"Inspired by Len Kagamine's Soundless Voice"_. I felt myself blush and looked up at Rinka who was already walking away. My red face faded back to its original state.

"Rinka, hang on a sec! Your-" I was about to give it to her when something in the paper caught my eye and shocked me. It left me in a daze before I shook myself back to reality and realised I still had to give it to her even if there was something on the paper that surprised me.

"Wait!" I called but she only looked back at me with a glare before running outside.

When she ran off, I only remained in the music room as I slumped onto the piano seat tiredly. I just had too many questions racing in my head to run after her such as _, 'Why had she been hiding her talent?'_ , _'Why is she so closed off?'_ , _'Why doesn't she like to talk to me?'._

But there were was one question left that etched itself into my brain:

' _Who's 'Rin Sakine'?'_

* * *

 **And cliffhangerrrrrr! Well... not really. Wow, Len found out her name quickly... Oh well XD First day, first time finding everything~ But jeez, everything turned out cheesy. I didn't know how to not sound cheesy when describing it...**

 **Anyways, FF decided to log me out so now it's the second time I had to rewrite the whole of my author's notes. *curses* So, just wanted to say that this chapter took AGES! I spent hours writing this darn chapter so I didn't have time to check over mistakes so please forgive me!**

 **On a brighter note, please, please check out Soundless Voice and Proof Of Life (if you haven't. But then again, is there anyone who hasn't watched it yet?), they are amazing! Also, check out Endless Wedge - I feel as if it's sadder to me than the other two XD**

 **I also suggest searching up Soundless Voice Kagamine Len v4x! It's seriously so good and Len sounds awesome!**

 **EDIT 27.04.2016: Forgot to add that you should also listen to Endless Wedge - the third song in the series XDD I forgot to mention that since I was so tired... But seriously! Listen to it! And thank you to the reviewer who reminded me of it XDDD**

 **Anywho, please review XD Next chapter, I'll be replying to all the reviews~ XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahh sorry for this really late chapter ;w;** **Okay, I need to be honest at this point. I was stuck on what to write or for that matter, start this chapter so yeah XD This was just a 'wing-it' chapter but I hope you all like it!**

 **And OMGGG 11 REVIEWS? Ahhhhh! Thank you so much everyone for reading this story and for reviewing! Also, to those who fave and alerted too! I can't express how happy I am.**

 **Replies to reviews are at the very end of the finishing author's note!**

 **Before this, I just want to say that this story is just a little thing and I'm a bit worried that it might be going too slow… Haha, I was about to delete this chapter but decided to keep it nonetheless~**

 **Anyways, on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I wished I was the one who owned Vocaloid but I don't…**

 **Also because formatting on FF is a pain when you're writing on your phone, I decided to edit the format later...**

 **Edited: 24/01/2017 because of how cheesy and bad this fic kinda was... I kinda wanna continue it, too...**

* * *

 **Life Full of Oranges  
** _Chapter 3: Oh, Surprise, Surprise_

* * *

 **Rin's POV**

 _'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_

I furiously grabbed the strands of fake hair that belonged to my wig in frustration as I headed towards the staff room. Honestly, I need to get Kiyoteru's butt off his work and threaten him to bring me home ASAP.

 _'How could I be so stupid?'_ I rhetorically asked myself with blame, _'Why did I let him sing with me and not just stop there?! Why do the oranges above hate me?'_

I paused my walking as I faced gloomily at the empty corridor remembering the sudden duet we both had. I could recall that enjoyment I had, that wishful thinking that both our voices fit so well together, and how I actually yearned to sing more with him. To add to the havoc, I had even allowed him _and_ Mr. Kamui to see _me_ ,for the love of oranges, play the piano!

Smacking my face with both hands in exasperation I could only keep doing this action repeatedly as I thought about the idiotic mess that I made of actually enjoying it – especially with Len, the heartthrob singer of everyone's hearts, of all people!

The more I reflected on my mixed feelings, the more my face seemed to heat up and burn. Burning with happiness and love? Nah. More like burning with anger and embarrassment. I don't know but it felt like I could still feel the adrenaline from the performance we both had with my heart still beating fast and whatnot. A part of me is saying that it was my enjoyment, but the other parts? They were only having a discussion around a conference table talking about how I'm actually really frustrated in my mind. Not only that... But he found out I sing and play the piano! I'm supposed to be a spy! A genius spy capable of keeping even a secret! Not this girl of a weakling who even forgot her own pa-

Oh no.

 _OH NO_.

I _DID_ NOT!

I DID NOT JUST LEAVE THE PIANO PAPER THAT HAD MY REAL NAME ON IT.

Dear oranges, if anyone is hearing this now, please, please, _PLEASE_ send some help to me right now! Anything! I don't mind even if that requires falling off a window from the third floor! Or rather, please tell me this is a dream and that I did _not_ meet Len Kagamine or leave my stupid piano sheet back at the music room.

I buried my head again behind my school bag as a feeling of despair and utter helplessness washed over me. He'd probably found out my name by then! I only hope that he's stupid enough or perhaps just missed it by chance. Thinking over the past event, my brain came across a memory where Len had actually been trying to give me the paper and I outright refused.

I'm really not myself today, aren't I?

As if by instinct, I quickly walked up to a wall and started banging my head, trying to ram the embarrassing memories that flowed through my mind out of my head and to prove I was actually dreaming. Nope, nope… I was quite awake indeed. Oh joy. I really, really need a check up and go see a doctor. Maybe I'll ask Kiyoteru to throw me off a cliff or something. I don't really care, but you know what – anything, absolutely anything that would make me have amnesia or something would be great!

"Rin?"

I paused before turning and a wave of reassurance over calmed me. Looking at me with worry streaking his features, Hiyama fiddled with his glasses nervously as he probably wondered why the hell I was banging my head, "Why are you-"

"About time!" I exclaimed loudly in exasperation while raising my arms in the air as an act of thankfulness to the heavens before dropping them down to my sides again.

"Excuse me?" Kiyoteru questioned with a surprised expression prior to continuing his watchful and wary gaze on me, "I've only been gone for fifteen minutes. That's quite quick considering I said 'half an hour', isn't it? Oh, and your wig's kind of out of place…"

I nervously laughed while waving my right hand to lighten the mood, "Yeah, you did." I sighed with relief before smiling at him brightly and fixing my wig, "Which is great since I want to get the heck out of here."

His stare intensifies but I fought back with my genuine yet sarcastic smile. Laughing, I slapped his back as hard as I could before hissing icily, "Just be grateful I've forgiven you for trying to set me up with a person. Mind you, _a very_ annoying living being." My smile stayed plastered to my face but it showed a hidden taste of venom.

Afterwards, I turned and merrily skipped down the corridor towards the school exit while whistling with joy. Hiyama stayed behind for a few seconds trying to process what had happened to me. Can't blame him, I don't even know what's got me so messed up. Wait – I already know. Len. The blond guy who I would now refer to banana head if needed.

Of course the glasses teacher recovered quickly and started to follow me with a faint smile present on his face. Pretty sure he was entertained by my unusual behaviour.

I sped up my walking – or rather… skipping – before literally hopping off the stairs. Now, skipping is something I do, but _hopping down the stairs?_ Furthermore, in girly anticipation? That is not something this girl here does. Nope, in fact, she doesn't _even_ whistle in merriment! In conclusion, I was really, really messed up.

Something about that Len seemed to have broken my usual self somehow.

Upon reaching the shoe lockers, I stopped without warning as my mind fell into deep thought. I stared blankly at my shoe locker as I debated in my mind whether or not I should actually go back up and get my paper while facing a certain blond's interrogation about the name. Contemplating further while considering the pros and cons, I decided to just man up and take my manuscript back. I don't care if he's there or not, I need to get the paper back and somehow convince Len that it's not my name.

Turning to look at Hiyama, I shortly told him to wait here with a reason that I had forgotten something. He looked at me suspiciously before sighing and telling me that I have to come down in within five minutes. I – being the forgiving person that I am – scoffed at him and rolled my eyes while shoving my school bag into his hands since I technically did tell the truth. But I didn't tell him what I needed to get and who from since I didn't want him to know that big mistake that I had just made.

Climbing up the stairs in record speed to the third floor, I raced across the corridors once again just as how I'd usually pass this darn place anyway. Running too fast, I didn't notice (well, I did but I just didn't bother moving) that a certain someone was coming out of the music room and only realised when too late – I crashed into them.

Falling backwards onto the white floor and landing on my butt while stretching my hands backwards only to feel the smooth surface of the school's floor, I also heard a grunt of pain from the other party. Seriously, where are my skills when I need them? Of course, due to the impact, my glasses fell off my face with a clatter and landed on my left. Thank the oranges that my wig was still on perfectly… hopefully.

"Ow! Watch where you're-" My blue eyes (though they were still brown from the lenses) widened and met with the cerulean eyes of none other than Len without the disruption of my glasses. I mentally panicked, an alarm ringing off and my brain telling me to stand up, attack him until he's unconscious, search his bag for my paper and make a mad dash for it. Or maybe jump outside the window and go to Hiyama but that'll just attract attention from the outsiders.

Of all people, it just had to be him again! Why do the heavens hate me? Exactly what did I do to deserve this? And it's only his first darn day!

"…Rinka?" Len asked hesitantly as he looked at me with eyes as huge as saucers and filled with immense shock. A blush adorned his cheeks upon landing his eyes on me as if he was trying to figure out if I was the 'Rinka' he knew or something.

That's when I realised that I didn't have my own, precious glasses on me so pretty much my face had been exposed. Revealed just like that. And none other than to Len on his _first_ day might I add.

My stomach did multiple flips as seconds passed by, making it seem long as our eyes bore into each other's presenting a mix of confusion and astonishment. I flinched when Len snapped out of it while staring at me fiercely and I blushed madly, my heart racing and my mind screaming at me to instantly run away.

When he was about to speak again, I spot a piece of white paper trapped underneath his left hand that held him up and protected his back from getting hurt from the crash. I instantly recognised it as the paper I had written my music on (since I didn't bring my manuscript). Taking this as an opportunity, I reached for the piece of paper from a dumbfounded Len and swiped it off of him all the while picking up my glasses and standing up. I turned, not even paying attention to him and was about to quickly hurry out of there when a hand wrapped itself around my wrist.

I tried to wriggle free but the hand was gripping me tightly and I didn't exactly want to blow my identity by doing some pretty sweet awesome moves on him. Argh, since when did he become this strong? He doesn't even look like he was meant to be strong.

I calmed myself down and spun my head to look at the pair of blue eyes again. When we met each other's gaze once again, I could feel myself drawn to his eyes that pictured a perfect blue sky yet was pulling me in its springs of emotions just like before. Odd, his eyes were the only ones that made me actually feel like that… I shook my head before staring straight into them again while resisting the urge to get lost in them.

"What?" I asked icily while gripping the piece of paper in my hand with the other holding on to my glasses but he didn't recoil.

"Three questions!" He said under my glare, "Just three!" He seemed to notice my blank face as he continued, "One: Why are you running away?" Len queried at the same time leering at me with seriousness. Great way to get to the point, Len. I'll give you a bonus point for being able to ask me, the social outcast in school, for that wonderful question. Also, another point for actually making me feel messed up.

Instead of arguing against him, I ended up replying coolly, "…No reason." I reverted back to silence as I continued to look at him questioningly before I spoke, "Also, can you let go of my wrist?" I demanded while pointing to my currently helpless arm.

Len looked to where I pointed before his face flushed with a pale pink colour and quickly taking his hand off my wrist.

"S-sorry!" He stuttered while looking down nervously.

For oranges' sake! This guy is so weird. First he's all serious, and now he's all flustered from holding my wrist.

I then coughed to get his attention and folded my arms with impatience, "Okay. Fine. I was running away because I was too embarrassed, okay?"

Yes, yes, I lied. But hey, it _wasn't_ exactly a lie. I'm actually quite embarrassed at the moment so let's just say I told him a white lie that could save me from all this trouble.

Speaking of which, the blond eyed me suspiciously before running a hand through his smooth and soft golden locks of hair. He seemed to nod at my reason and just accepted it for what it is. Well, I guess I could say that maybe his kindness is a really good trait… And also makes him pretty vulnerable. I'm not really sure if he's a fit candidate for my friendship and now I'm wondering if Meiko had been right in the head with this dude or not.

"Next question!" Len announced, "Why… Why are you wearing fake glasses when…" He coughed nervously while gesturing to the glasses that was clenched in my hand, "…you don't need it and you're really pretty..." The blond then looked away in what seemed to be embarrassment somewhat cutely so I could only allow my brain to comprehend what he just said.

Len Kagamine – the world-famous singer – is actually calling me – the current school's number one person to avoid – _pretty?_ Hm, but then again, I can't say he's quite wrong. Don't stare at me like that! It's just the truth so what's the use in denying it? I swear if one of his fangirls see me (seeing as it is still only twenty minutes after school, I assume), I'd be dead or possibly be the living prey of them insanely obsessed fans.

Anyways, I silently chuckled to myself, "Well, I didn't exactly want to have attention to myself…" I suddenly found the floor interesting after Len stared at me curiously as if heeding my comment. I mean, my answer could lead to different interpretations like I was saying I didn't want to have attention because I was so pretty or ugly. Whatever, I'll leave it up to him to know.

"Okay." He nodded but was still red in the face, "Uh… Final question. Uh… Who's…" A feeling of dread started to hammer my heart (yes, a very weird expression I came up with myself on the spot), "Who's 'Rin Sakine'?"

My heart stopped.

Yes, the hammer of despair did not work so instead, it came back like a blizzard so that in alternate to breaking my heart, it made it freeze instead (yes, this is a form of expression. It's not like my heart's literally frozen).

"I… Um…" I bit my lip as ideas raced through my head. Naturally, I chose the first thing that came up in my head, "That's my brother's orange plushie's name! It's the nickname that he uses for his favourite orange plushie after his favourite idol!"

Well, done Rin. Of all ideas rushing into your head, you choose the most stupid of them all. I applaud you.

Len blinked at me several times obviously really surprised at the fact I had a brother and the fact that my brother has a nickname that sounded slightly too girly and also because it's for his 'favourite orange plushie'. No, it's not the truth. It's a lie. He doesn't have a nickname or an orange plushie really and the name 'Rin Sakine' is my actual name for all those who don't know.

All of a sudden, the blond who had carried out an investigation against me started to crack up. I simply just stared at him as I wondered why on earth he's laughing. That's when it hit me. I basically just said my brother has a _nickname_ and that nickname belongs to his sister to who I reasoned as what he calls his 'orange plushie' after his 'favourite idol'. Oh dear.

' _I'm so sorry, my dear brother. But this is a desperate situation, so I had to use you.'_ I mentally apologised to Rinto and making sure to never tell him about it. If he knew, well… Even as a genius spy, one could never escape the wrath of my brother's hellish resentment. I shivered just thinking about what could happen to me. And then I wondered how one battle between two talented spies would turn out, not to mention if they're family. Still, I'm glad Len seems to accept the idea crazy or not. Hopefully, since he's big in the industry of music, he won't question who that idol is.

"Seriously?" Len had tears escaping from his eyes from laughing and he wiped them off while clutching his stomach and doubling over, "He has a nickname like that? And after his own favourite idol, too? I want to meet this guy!"

I was about to say something but my phone started ringing. I quickly took it out of my skirt's pocket and pressed the lock button to check who was texting me and surprise, surprise; Hiyama. Studying Len's expression as he was fixing himself from laughing so much, I quickly placed my glasses back to the bridge of my nose and turned around.

"Don't you dare tell anyone." I muttered with disdain (so I could keep my poker face on) while glaring daggers at him to make him shut up and yet I also added with genuine sincerity, "And thanks." Much to his surprise, I had already turned on my heels and was gone.

When I arrived back to the shoe lockers, I was happily greeted by a demonic-looking monster we all used to know as Kiyoteru Hiyama. Face that was colored red to the brim and steam coming out of his ears, his eyes literally hissed at me behind his glasses.

"And where have you been?" He bellowed yet still trying to retain a calm demeanor through a still-menacing smile.

I only walked passed the furious teacher to open my shoe locker and swapped my own indoor shoes with my outdoor ones, "I came across some troubling events." Hiyama only dug his gaze into me ferociously, awaiting a more acceptable answer while I tapped my right foot on its toes on the floor to make sure it fit, "I was talking to Len."

Ears perked up at my more 'acceptable reason' and interest danced in his chocolate-flavored eyes. Sure enough, the brunet's curiosity was raised and his furiousness towards my tardiness soon faded away.

"Really?" The teacher grinned gleefully. I nodded solemnly to which he turned around and started to fist pump the air childishly, "Yes! The heavens have prayed my answers! Rin's finally making friends!" I rolled my eyes as the teacher seemed to celebrate my 'closeness' with Len as if it was the greatest achievement ever.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered in discomfort, "Think whatever you like. Geez, we're not friends yet, all we did was talk. I don't even consider this Len guy a friend."

Hiyama only stopped his dancing before he swung his head towards and smirked at me, "Aw, Rin's in denial! Denial! Sound the 'denial alarm', I found one right here!"

As the teacher kept doing this, a vein popped and I pulled a recently sharpened pencil from my sleeves and pointed it directly at his throat, causing the older male to stop while sweat-dropping. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, a savage expression presented on my face with my hair casting a shadow across my eyes, "Say one more word and I'll personally make sure that you experience the harder route to hell." I threatened, seriously and not seriously at the same time.

The man froze and nodded quickly, not wanting to dare go against my words seeing as I was capable of killing him instantly and I had a pencil up his throat. As he gave signs of actually sticking to my deal, I disarmed the writing tool and slipped back into my sleeves. I could hear the poor man sigh in relief.

Speaking of relief, I have to say that I'm heavily relaxed right now. Lying to Len about my glasses and my name with him believing everything I say led to a good escape for now. It seriously felt as if the weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Now all I have to do is think of how to deal with him for the rest of this year and also how to try and convince Rinto to research idols or something whenever Len might come around or sees the both of us. Also means convincing Rinto to act as if he does have a name for a plushie around the banana head.

"I think we should go home now." I suggested at Hiyama who hastily agreed before we went our way towards the school exit to go to his car. We went to the car park where his car was located and soon enough, a sleek, and only the awesome yet most normal black car (haha, I hope you noticed the sarcasm there). Yes, it's a normal car. I mean, who would go around strutting his stuff by showing off a stupidly expensive car and nearly get his life in danger? Oh, I forgot. Rich people. Haha, wow, how could I forget that.

But then again, we have a relatively normal car so that there are no suspicions to our background. We even live in a quite average-sized, yet extremely comfy house. Though the house... well, let's just stick to the idea it's normal before I go telling you all the advanced technology stuff going on behind that simple appearance.

Anyway, the brunet took out his car keys so that he could unlock the car's doors before walking to the other side where the driver's seat was. Sliding in the silver metal onto the lock located on the handle, a click was heard and he swiftly grabbed hold of the door's handle before stepping inside and also unlocking the car to allow me to enter the passenger seat at the back.

Like a child who got sugar rush, I greedily opened the door to the back seat and jumped on it at the same time closing the door and locking it. Again, the inside of the car was relatively simple with light brown leather seats as well as just a general light brown interior. Once I was in safely in, Kiyoteru then used the key again so that he could start the ignition, leading to the humming of the car's engine the sent vibrations across the vehicle as it ignited to life.

Of course, before we did anything, we put on our seatbelts before I felt myself staring outside the car's window and began to daydream. Hiyama finally got the car going because sure enough, the landscape view started to move along in the direction behind me. Lazily, I watched as I see the school gates nearing and passing as the car moved away and to the road.

"Rin, you can take off your disguise now, you know."

Snapping out of my daze, I rolled my eyes – a habit I took upon myself when conversing with idiotic people who make stupid comments back at school, "Alright, alright. I'll take them off now since you love my appearance so much."

My eyes caught his triumphant smile from the rear mirror as I spot him make a look of disgust, yet his eyes still kept looking forward to check the road before him.

"In your dreams." He counteracted with a mocking tone.

I stuck my tongue out at him jokingly in return before proceeding to take off my favourite, white bow of the brown wig that covered my hair creating a waterfall of brown hair falling all over my shoulders. _'Ah, how I missed you, my beloved bow._ ' I stroked the smooth texture of my pure white favourite hair ornament.

After that, I then took off my wig, my glasses and my brown contact lenses back into their container very carefully. I never knew how painful my disguise must've been until now because my head felt way better now that I've allowed my blonde hair to be free and my eyes can now reveal its blue nature. Then, I quickly pulled out pure white hairpins from my blazer pocket (where I kept the pencil) before clipping them onto the messy bangs that fell to my face before adorning my favorite bow on the top of my head.

Sighing in relaxation, I stretched my arms out happily while grinning like a cat.

"Still so awkward seeing you in that disguise." Kiyoteru commented, "So much better if you just shown yourself to school as yourself. Plus, that Len singer would probably take an interest in you seeing as you are quite pretty." He just _had_ to add that last comment didn't he?

A _seriously-cut-the-crap_ look made its way on my face and the older male only snickered in return.

"Well, he did say I was pretty," I muttered inaudibly so that he wouldn't hear it.

A few minutes of silence passed by the only sound of the roaring engine being heard. It was calm and filled with tranquillity yet the older male decided to further interrupt it.

"Alright," Brown eyes looked towards me from the rear mirror, "About the mission. You know what it is right?"

"Of course I do!" I grumbled irritably while folding my arms, "It's to do with protecting Teto Kasane and the files and all those things you said…"

Kiyoteru glared at me but agreed nonetheless, "Good. Since it's tomorrow and tomorrow's a Wednesday pretty much, I told the head teacher you wouldn't be in tomorrow. I also told the other teacher's that you'd be off sick."

I bowed my head up and down to show that I had understood what he meant. To be exact, teachers don't really care now if I'm off sick since they think that I'm a sickly person. That's a shame for me since I can't do sports or whatever I had wanted – just something that wouldn't put down my 'health'.

We didn't really expect them to believe it since I'm quite a healthy looking person if you ask me. Besides, all the other students think I'm just ditching since I was too 'dumb' for the lessons.

Sigh, if only.

Well, the good news is that I'm going to miss quite a lot and I could actually avoid Len. Haha, I had a close shave with him. Like this, this close.

Seriously.

Why did it end up being him knowing my name and seeing my face without glasses?

How?!

"We're here!" The older male chirped cheerfully (weird but that's what he does) and stopped the car.

Again, I let out an exhale of frustration before doing my seatbelt and getting out of the car. I mean, you guys already know how I get out of a car, right?

Yes? Cool.

"By the way, Rin," Hiyama started, "Miku and Rinto will be taking part of the mission too."

I nodded again in reply before walking towards what seemed like a normal, quaint yet modern house with cream walls and a black sleek door. It's brick-red tiled roof glistened under the still sunlit sky and the windows watched, reflecting off the world's mirror reflection.

Quickly, I walked towards the front door and was about to take my house keys out of my pocket when the door swung open. There, I met face to face with a similar pair of blue eyes and those recognizable sun-kissed hair, bangs held back by white clips like mine.

A boy who literally looked like me except a boy (strange, it's just like Len) met with mine yet they were older than me. And of course, we were related. A chilling shiver was sent to my spine as I remembered the events of earlier with Len and how I said that this very boy is somehow crazy by naming his non-existent orange plushie after his favorite idol being me.

Did I ever mention that this guy always knows if you're coming to where he was or not?

"Oh, dear brother!" I greeted with a forced smile, "How lovely to see you! You are looking far better than usual. What's the occasion?"

Wow, nice going me.

The brother that I talked about – Rinto – blinked in surprise as he stared at me with a ' _whut?_ ' expression. I could only stand there with a fake cheery beam. Raising an eyebrow, my brother allowed me in before looking at me suspiciously.

"What happened?" Rinto asked and I continued my forced smile.

"Nothing." I lied. When it comes to my brother, despite being a great actor or liar, you could never lie against my brother. He's like a psychic who could literally read your mind.

"Oh really?" He questioned, "Did something happen involving me and this 'Len' guy Kiyoteru keeps saying?"

See? What did I say?

Even though he's not in my school - or rather hardly in his school, he seems to know what's going on in mine.

"Pfft. Nah." Waving him off, I proceeded to enter the kitchen to get an orange yet Rinto kept interrogating. I could hear the mocking laugh of a certain glasses guy as they passed by into another room.

Okay, so right now, we were in the living room. Very simple yet comfy and gave off a homey sort of feeling in some way.

The walls were of a cream color and the spotless wooden floor glistened with shine under bright white lights in the shape of rectangles attached to the ceiling. A light brown colored furry carpet laid in the middle of the living room with a white c-shape sofa that surrounded a glass coffee table and was covered in light orange and light yellow pillows. Just in front of those two items was a pitch black 42-inch TV attached to the wall.

Then to the furthest wall to the left of the sofa were huge glass doors leading to the balcony. The balcony was suspended (attached to the house too, of course) in the air and once you stepped out, you'd be amazed at the nostalgic sight of the town as well as be able breathe in the fresh air. I say that the best time would to go out on that balcony is at night time. The view is absolutely breath-taking when you can see the city lights and the faint yet vivid glow of stars.

Enough of that.

So, after getting an orange and plopping myself onto the white sofa, I turned on the TV while Rinto still kept watching me with an inquisitive look. My resilience broke down and dissolved so I eventually gave in.

"Okay, so something _did_ happen." I looked at him with regret while grinding my teeth, "Let's just say... Someone called 'Len Kagamine' came to our school today and I kinda told him that you had an orange plushie named after... me... or rather... your 'favourite idol'."

"And?" The previously calm boy was suddenly reddened in anger and I recoiled on my seat.

"And..." I gulped before spilling the beans, "That 'Len' guy is a singer who recently transferred... today... and uh – he – uh – saw my face without glasses. But hey, he only saw my face without glasses, I still had everything else on... really!"

At this point, my hands started getting sweaty as I peeled my orange that I was even tempted to swallow the fruit whole.

He bellowed in outrage and I could hear the scuffling of shoes as a door banged down the hallway, "First you say that I'm your brother that named his own 'orange plushie' after a probably unknown singer named Rin Sakine which is you-"

"Hey, at least I didn't say you were a crossdresser!" I complained but Rinto continued on. Oh boy.

"-And then you tell me," He narrowed his eyes, "That you showed him your face? On his first day!"

I kept staring at the TV in front of me which was showing some group dancing to music yet the more I concentrated on it and ignored my brother, the more the atmosphere became thicker with anger.

This would be one of the situations where I hoped the angels would come and take me.

"You know what," Rinto decided before cooling down his temper, despite some still remaining, "Oranges will now be confiscated. You're not allowed to eat any of them for a month." He said finally while smirking.

I gaped at him with huge eyes and nearly dropped the orange that I had nearly finished gulping down.

Oh no, he did not!

Unfortunately, he wasn't kidding. He literally came up to me and snatched away the orange that I nearly finished while waving it in front of me teasingly and turning away, "Starting now."

That's when I lost all pride and started to beg.

"No, no!" I cried with tears literally forming in the corner of my eyes, "You can't! Don't! Please! Anything but oranges!"

My cruel brother only gave me a smile of sympathy before shaking his head and smirking maliciously, "Too bad. At least I'm not taking away your precious free time and replacing it with tutoring people. Be glad, or would you like that too?"

I stopped immediately. Oranges were precious to me and all, but I'd rather spend time not tutoring and having to deal with dumb idiots because I already have enough of that at the stupid school.

 _'Farewell, my oranges,'_ I silently thought tearfully, _'See you until next month.'_

And the freaking merciless brother of mine went off laughing while eating the last of my orange and probably enjoying the fact that he'd get the rest of the oranges for him _alone_ for this month.

Why life? Why?

* * *

 **Len's POV**

After that awesome experience, I lounged on my favourite seat in the living room just in front of my beloved PS4, thinking about the past events of what happened today. So much had happened just on my first day that it felt like it's already been ridiculously long time since I've gone to the school – namely known as Crypton Acadamy known for its genius musicians and the high level intelligence shown to be nurtured from tests.

First I met this Rinka Kamine, then I got chased around by fans, met my childhood best friend who I hadn't seen in a long time (Mikuo) then I found out about Rinka being able to sing and her... face that she hid behind glasses. Not only that, but there were still so many mysteries surrounding her like the name 'Rin Sakine' and her hidden appearance. I blushed at the thought of her face and I could faintly remember that blue tint underneath a brown colour in her eyes. Really odd, but that didn't retract from her - cough - um... prettiness...

Additionally, she was so cold and hardly full of joy so when I found out that she could sing with so much emotion, I was extremely shocked. Not that I, uh, thought anything bad of her beforehand. Rather, it was quite a pleasant surprise after all it felt like I was the only one who knew about it – maybe save for Mr Kamui (the purple teacher who also told me I could call him by his first name being Gakupo).

I still don't buy that fact that this 'Rin Sakine' she wrote on the paper is some random orange plushie's name of a brother nor is the brother a possible owner of an orange plushie called that name. I don't even know an idol who's called 'Rin Sakine'. Maybe it's just a name and I shouldn't really pry on it if it's private. But then again... Why am I so concerned over this?

Flashbacks of what lots of girls told me about Rinka surfaced in my mind as the comments started to swirl around my brain.

 _"Len." The girl – who I assumed is called Tei Sukone – called my name. From what I gathered, this girl is really popular and considered the school's number one diva. Despite that, I felt as if she was a bit too obsessed with me... I shivered thinking about how she might be those girls that go all murder mode when it comes to their loved ones._

 _"Yes?" I smile, flashing my charming grin which made a bunch of girls surrounding my table swoon - I kinda don't get why and it's honestly weird._

 _"Erm... well..." Tei's red eyes darted to the floor before looking at me from the corner of her eyes nervously, "I was wondering... Are you friends with..._ Rinka Kamine _?"_

 _I winced when as she had spoken Rinka's name very icily and with a sneer that made me want to move away from her, "Um... No." I blinked before thinking to myself,_ 'Well, not yet at least. Still trying' _._

 _The white haired girl released a breath of relief before continuing on, "Then I suggest you stop trying to get close to her."_

 _"Why?" My interest was caught and I was keen to know why._

 _"She's just so weird," Another girl with dark reddish hair uttered with complete disgust, "I mean do you see her appearance? So unfashionable. Ugh, that long skirt annoys me so much."_

 _"Yeah." Some other girl agreed, "She looks like a bookworm, too, but in fact, she's so dumb! How many tests, like, has she done already and, like, failed it miserably too?" A snobby tone enriched the girl's voice and I flinched at hearing the overuse of the word 'like', "So many, like, retests lol."_

 _I knew what they said about her being stupid was wrong since, during Maths, she gave me the answer to a really difficult question that I couldn't solve so quickly under pressure when I was picked on. It's not my fault I was distracted. If she was that dumb, then how in the world did she figure out that high school level question in a matter of seconds if we're still in middle school?_

 _"And they say she's sickly since she misses quite a lot of school," Tei snorted, "More like she just ditches class on purpose."_

 _That's when I zoned out and kept staring at Rinka, ignoring Tei's every snide comment on her. Really, they're being too harsh on her. I mean, she's actually quite nice if she doesn't bark at you for no reason._

 _I sighed since I really wanted to be friends with her._

After that, the home bell rang and I was dragged along by fangirls and that's when the things happening in the music room took place. Thankfully, after Rinka left me after I questioned her a few questions, Mikuo found me and we went home together – he did have football/soccer practice and funnily enough, he lived in the same neighbourhood as me.

Snapping out of my sudden flashback, I quickly shook my head. I had not given up just yet! My resolve has only grown stronger since – after all – I think I'm getting quite close to being her friend. Especially when I suddenly find myself keeping her appearance and talent a secret. Also, the fact she has a brother, too, right?!

Whatever those girls say, they all got it wrong about her and here I am wondering why Rinka had purposely or what made herself a social outcast. Honestly, I was a bit hesitant when I saw her and had to sit next to her. When she blew me off, I felt like I didn't want to become friends anymore but later on the day, I'd say I did pretty good progress somehow and found out she was quite kind. She caught my interest, too.

Somehow.

"I'm home!" A gentle ringing womanly voice boomed through the house and I jumped slightly in shock, my chin knocking into my hand that was placed underneath as a chin rest.

A beautiful young woman with long blonde hair and stunning blue eyes appeared in the doorway to the living room with a gentle smile. She then waltzed over to me with a caring expression while she cheerfully sat next to me.

"Mother." My stare stiffened for a bit as I didn't want to worry her.

"Welcome back, Len." She greeted rather cheerfully, "Your father is off to somewhere who knows. Oh, and well done on your entry to middle school, Len."

I smiled back at her to acknowledge her congratulation and ignoring her statement about father.

"Thanks, Mum."

She ruffled my hair playfully, "You're welcome, Lenny."

I pouted at her for using that nickname when suddenly, a question popped in my mind and suddenly, I felt the urge to ask her.

"Mum," I started and she looked at me curiously, "Do you happen to know anyone called Rin Sakine?"

My mother's eyes widened before she started chuckling to herself, "Why isn't that aunt Meiko's adopted child?"

* * *

 **...And that's a wrap!**

 **Well, whaddya know? Everything ended okay with Rin now free as a bird. Haha, and I ended up making Len find out a bit lolololol~**

 **Next chapter will have action, I promise… Maybe XD Seriously, though, thank you all for the reviews and the amazing faves and alerts! And of course, for reading this story too XD**

 **Haha, so... At first, I was going to make Rin say that Rinto was a cross-dresser when my sister came up to me and said not to use it – apparently because it's a sensitive topic.**

 **So now I had to change it and kinda changed minor details of the plot.**

 **This chapter honestly took me ages because I was trying to make sure it wasn't too short but oh well~~**

 **Hoho, Len is still suspicious but now he knows who 'Rin Sakine' may actually be~**

 **Will he ever ask Rin or find out himself? Can anyone guess who his mother is?**

 **Anyways, review and as always, stay awesome you guys!**

* * *

 **As promised, I will now reply to reviews that I didn't personally PM XD But I will mention those who reviewed here from the start:**

 **• Ilovevocaloid93  
** **• kawaiidesuLenLen  
** **• Kami-Ru05  
** **• AnisaDemonGirl (thanks for reviewing twice XD)  
** **• scissordolls  
** **• MysterySeeker03**

 _ **otaku1325:  
** **Aww! Thank you, I'm so glad you think so XD And thanks for the five star rating hehe, I'll try my best not to disappoint! XP**_

 _ **Red-Demon-Angel:  
**_ _ **You do? XD Haha, omg then I hope that this chapter counts as one if them XD**_

 _ **Really? Awesome! Thanks, it was really hard to write it with all the pausing of the song at moments when they started to change XD You just made my day *hugs you through the computer screen like a weirdo* again, I'll try my best not to disappoint you and hope that you'll enjoy the future chapters!~**_

 _ **Unknown:  
**_ _ **Aww, thank you! I'll try my hardest and thanks~**_

 _ **Lyn29:  
** **Ohoho and so I shall XD**_

* * *

 **And that's it! I really honestly hope that you'll enjoy future chapters and I want to express my thanks for the fact that all your reviews have helped me continue on with this story!**

 **Thanks again guys and remember, to stay the awesome and kind people you all are!**


End file.
